Choose Already!
by Lil-McSavage
Summary: Hachi Manuka has returned to Konaha when she bumps into a old flame with a new ranking while slowly forming a new flame with an old friend. Then they find themselves in a situation! This story follows the trials of a few people, in fact I'm not even sure how it'll end. Kakashi x OC Asuma x OC
1. Homecoming!

**Authors note: i do not own the characters only the OCS ive created. As this is my story ill mix it up time line wise as i want. not eveything will be like the story line in the naruto series, infact probably nothing will be like the series.** _ **WARNING: this contains adult content! Such as:**_ smut, nudity, fowl language, sexual activity; ect

Hachi spotted the gates ahead of her as she walked the dirt path, her gloved hands stuffed in the pockets of the black Anbu pants she wore. The shinobi's green eyes gazed down at her haggard appearance,

'Hmm, I could do with a shower and a stiff drink.'

Hachi's thoughts were interrupted as she stepped lightly into the village. With a lazied expression the golden haired shinobi turned to the person who'd brought her mind back to the present. The female Anbu at the gate waved excitedly before calling out again to Hachi, earning an annoyed groan from the tired Shinobi.

"Ah, hello Kishi" she called, stopping to wave in return halfheartedly. Silently hoping that would be enough to suffice and she go on her mary way to report to the Hokage then rest. Sadly Kishi approached,

"How have you been? Its been years, we should really catch up!" Hachi forced down a groan, though she frowned slightly.

"Yeah I would but I have a report to hand in. But hey, maybe later." With that Hachi turned and walked away, quicker than her normal meger pace. Sighing in relief when she ducked quickly into a near by street. Hachi continued walking, not exactly pay attention to where she was going until she was met with a dead end.

"Shit."

Hachi glanced around, not willing yet to admit she was lost. The buildings around her were new, some still in the process of being built. Sighing heavily she leaped up onto a near by roof to look for the Hokage mansion. Hachi groaned at the distance from her to the building and nearly called a quits, ready to plop down for a nap right then and there.

"Hachi?" a familiar voice called from below her, the female shinobi froze in place.

"Well well well. Seems todays my lucky day." Hachi groaned sarcasticly to herself.

Looking down, butterflies assulting her stomach, she spotted a certant silver haired Jonin. Hachi felt a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks as she made eye contact with Kakashi Hatake. She leaped down to face him, eyes apprehensive at his laid back aura.

"There's no way the lazy looking guy before me is the mighty Kakashi! Wheres that cold gaze and hateful air about you that was so comforting?" saracasim dripping from her voice covering the heat in her eyes as she studied him closer now.

Kakashi grinned under the mask, noticing her eyeing him. "I see you havent changed, still the same Hachi from before, lackadaisical as ever I see."

A fake gasp of shock came from the golden haired ninja, "me?! never!" they laughed softly together, before Hachi glanced towards where the Hokage mansion was.

"Ugh...well I need to hand in this report. I heard we have a new Hokage, i just hope theyre not a huge pain in the ass."

Kakashi chuckled, his eye unreadable.

"Oh I heard he's a total asshole, better watch out." Hachi scoffed lightly with dismissing wave of her hand.

"Eh, I'm not worried. They always send me out on long missions anyway. Not like I'll have to like him." Kakashi smiled and chuckled darkly after her next comment.

"Maybe if I'm lucky I can flirt my way into some vacation time"

They parted ways soon after that, Kakashi saying he had some things that need to be tended to. Hachi said her goodbye and made her way over to the Mansion.

Pausing at the Hokage's door she knocked loudly, recieving a muffled command to enter. Hachi stepped in with report in hand and stop dead in her tracks. Behind the desk sat Kakashi himself, her eyes growing wide as she thought about what was said only a few mintues earlier.

Sighing loudly Hachi stepped forward and sat the report down in front of her Hokage, eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"You set me up!" she protested with arms crossed and hip cocked as she rested her weight on one foot. Kakashi laughed "Yes, yes I did." he leaned forward slightly with which Hachi could only assume was a wink.

"Now about that vacation time" Hachi blushed causing The Hokage to chuckle once more. His eye bright with amusement as he watched her give him an annoyed looked.

The Hokage sobered quickly as she made her way around his desk to straddle his lap facing him. Hachi laid her hands on his shoulders, one sliding up his neck side softly while her green eyes glanced from his eye to his masked mouth. She leaned forward, Kakashi's mouth going dry as she nibbled at his ear lobe.

"Hokage, sir?" she asked, her voice a soft whisper, seduction flowing from her every move and word. Slightly stupified Kakashi merely nodded, she grinned wickedly as she stood up suddenly with her hands behind her back and eyes bright with humor.

"Mind if I take sometime off?" her voice back to its orginal glory, bewildered Kakashi stared at her. She raised her eyebrows and leaned in waiting. Kakashi shook his head, recovering from making a fool of himself,

"Report on your mission" changing the subject, which caused a stiffled laugh from Hachi.

Hachi sat down in the chair in front of his desk, eyes flicking around the room casually. "Ever thought of redecorating?" Kakashi sighed, knowing full well Hachi was trying to irratate him now.

The two bantered back and forth, Hachi laughed her emerald eyes sparkling softly as she watched him. Both had been lonely, though situtations were very different as to why lonelyness had creeped its way in. Hachi had been on this mission for almost four years, never staying in one spot too long. While Kakashi was now Hokage and rarely seemed get to socialize much from the work load he had.

Soon the subject slipped to sharing past memories, some dark while others light hearted. Hachi leaned forward to rest her elbows on the desk and her chin in hers hands. The Hokage watched her closely as she smiled softly, her eyes narrowing. He knew the real reason for her stalling was approaching her lips. They had never had a moment as calm and relaxed as this since the incident years ago. Normally they tried to avoid eachother, seeing the other would cause to different types of pain. Hers heartbreak while then Lord Hokage's guilt, both torn from the relationship they shared long ago.

"Why didnt you want to start a relationship with me?" her eyes now held less emotion then went he had shut her down the day she wanted more than he was willing to give. She was different than the Hachi he knew before. Her temperament was once soft and shy but now was bold and exuded confidence. The long flowing golden curls were wacked off into a pixie cut with longer bangs push back by small rubberband. The once soft delicate eyes held a fire within them, almost begging to scorch some unlucky person who dare make eye contact. The only thing that remained of the old Hachi was the beauty mark below her left eye, resting on her cheek bone in the shape of a heart.

"Earth to Kakashi" Hachi's voice waking the silver haired man from his daydreams.

"Huh? Oh!" he paused, unsure how to answer without hurting her or causing a fight with this now dangerous looking Shinobi before him.

"Back then I was lost and decided that relationships meant very little to me. I didnt want to deal with emotions like falling for someone or have to actually try to be a good boyfriend." Kakashi waited for Hachi's slap, he deserved it. He alone had lead her on throughout the years of making her his personal booty call. Though he never said he loved her he also never stopped her from believing he did. Kakashi stared at the woman before him, stunned into silence at her quick one worded response.

"Ok" with that she stood yawning loudly, her back popping as she stretched.

"You can read my report, permission to return home and sleep, Hokage Sir." she stood watching him, eyes yielding nothing, only a playful smirk splayed on her face. Nodding once to her she dissapeared into a puff of smoke. Kakashi sat staring at the spot she'd been standing at for a few moments, visible eye tired and guilt ridden.

Hachi sat on the roof of the Hokage mansion, her eyes pricking with stinging tears. Cursing them silently as she wiped them away.

"Ugh, pull it together Hach! You asked it so you should expect it!" growling low to herself. For 5 years now she'd wondered why after everything they had been through together, why Kakashi refused her and ignored her unless he wanted sex. Finding out was supposed to make the hole in her chest go away or at least shrink but it only made it bigger. Hachi had loved Kakashi with every fiber of her being. They grew up playing side by side, went to the acdemey together, though Kakashi blossomed far quicker into the Ninja world than she did. When she had finally caught up to him as a jonin he'd made little to no effort to mingle or socialize with her, it wasnt until she finally confessed did he show interest but she soon learned all he wanted was sex.

Hachi snarled lightly to herself as she walked to the railing to look out over the village, "Thats what I get for being blind and dumb."

A whistle from below caught Hachis attention and she glanced down, letting out a squeal of joy when she saw the bearded jonin eyeing her with a genuine smile, cancer stick between his lips.

"Asuma!" she appeared in front of him giggling in happiness as he stepped forward, picking her up and spinning her around before setting her down laughing.

"Well now, look at you! Im glad you're home!" Hachi blushed and did a spin for him while Asuma lit his cigarette.

"Arent you a sight for sore eyes! Wow you changed something, hold on let me guess" he paused, pretending to think before cracking a smirk and ruffling her short curls, "I like your new Doo. suits you better this way." Hachi swatted at his big rough hand playfully, "So did you already report in?" taking a drag off his smoke, his dark intelligent eyes watching her closely. She knew what he was trying to say

 _'See him yet?'_

Hachi nodded and cast a glance at her ninja sandals, noticing her footwear was not looking in good shape, refusing to look at him. Asuma took her silence as an answer and quickly pulled her into a hug, "How about we go out to eat and talk?" she rested her head gratefully against his chest, something caught her eye in a near by window. Kakashi was watching them, Hachi clenched her jaw tightly.

"Im sorry for this, please dont hate me" she murmured into Asuma's vest, he was about to ask her what she meant but she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck while smacking the fire starter from his mouth and pulling him into a kiss. Asuma's reaction was not what Hachi thought it would be. He grabbed her hips, pulling her front into his, while his left hand swooped down clenching her buttcheek with enough force to make her squeak in suprise against Asuma's mouth. He pulled back and whispered softly "Think that was enough of a show for him?" she felt guilty but shook her head "Not even close" Asuma tipped his head back and laughed whole heartedly.

"Come on, lets eat!" Asuma said with a quick slap at the buttcheek he had groped before turning and walking towards the restaurants close by. Hachi giggled and followed him grabbing his arm to loop hers through it. Stealing a glance at the window, Kakashi was gone.

They sat in a comfortable silence at the restuarnt, the blonde casting glances at the bearded ninja with a slight blush tinting her cheeks. His reaction to her kiss had startled her, but also left her aching below the belt. Asuma broke the silence with a soft chuckle, she turned her eyes upwards to look at him.

"Im sorry if I've made things awkward" she squirmed in the booth, embarrassed at her actions now that she had time to think about it more.

"Nothing to worry about, im sorry that i mauled you" his deep gravely voice sent a thrill down the length of her spine. Their eyes met, both blushing. Hachi couldn't stiffle a giggle, his face was priceless. Asuma raised a masculine eyebrow with a smirk, his eyes bright with amusement at the small female shinobi. Soon they were both laughing, faces perfect examples of happiness. Hachi pawed at Asuma as the tan skinned wiped away a happy tear from laughing so hard.

Hachi missed Asuma's eyes on her face as she straightened her jonin vest. His dark eyes watched her, to anyone else they seemed quiet and friendly. But they underlined a small emotion set deep in his orbs as he watched the golden haired woman before him. Hachi turned back to him, flashing a stunning smile. Asuma returned the smile, eyes crinkling with a twinkle in their depths. They sat smiling like a pair of moon struck rabbits as the waitress appeared. She glanced between the two shinobi with a knowing grin, clearing her throat causing them to jump. Having not noticed her silent approach.

"What can i get you today?" she asked politely, Asuma nodded to Hachi for her to order first.

They had finished their meal, passing the time with laughter and old memories. Hachi was greatful for her old friend not bringing up the Hokage. But as they walked down the street towards Asuma's place the bearded man lit a cigarette and said calmly "If I'd had known you were coming to report to Kakashi i would've warned you." Hachi flinched slightly at his name, she casted her eyes down to the dirt as they walked. Silence hung in the air between them, Asuma glanced down at her. Feeling his heart rip slightly as he saw the look of defeat flash on her face. It reminded him of when he found her that day after Kakashi rejected her.

 _Asuma walked into the training ground field to wait for his ex students. He paused lighting his nicotine, a sob reaching his ears. Turning he spotted Hachi in the dirt on her knees behind a tree, kunia in hand. Asuma dropped the cigarette, time slowing as he spotted the blade over her wrist. His large feet carried him to her, sliding on his hip and pinning her arms to the tree she leaned against. Asuma opened his mouth to curse her, scream at her for a reason as to why she would even think that was an answer. That was until he made eye contact with the broken, dull eyed woman before him that his anger faded. Her face covered in tears and small smudges of blood, sobs racking her small frame. "He never cared -sob- about me!" she snarled out, eyes slammed shut as tears drifted down her face. Asuma pulled her to his chest, where she gripped on and screamed crying until, exhausted, she slipped into a fittful sleep. Asuma had been great friends with Kakashi for years, but in that moment he cursed the Copy ninja for all his worth. Tucking a strand of curls behind her ear he stood, ignoring the stares of his students who had just wandered up. He vowed right then as he stared down at her in his arms thar he would protect her from his friends carelessness and cruelty._

Hachi glance up at Asuma, his eyes looked distant and a glare set in his normally friendly eyes. Touching his hand brought him back to the present and he turned to smile at her, though she noticed the anger lingering in his eyes.

"Asuma?" her voice betraying her concern. He waved her off casually, "Im fine, just out of cigarettes." She smiled with a laugh, "Well lets go get you some, last time you didn't have any you nearly destroyed a market booth." They laughed, arms linked as they walked.

A loud chirping interupted them, the bird landed on Asuma's shoulder shrieking at Jonin. He swatted at it, causing a shriek and it flew away. "I'm sorry Hach, it seems I'm needed at the Mansion." Hachi nodded, eyes slightly sad. "I understand." she stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek before turning and walking towards her apartment. Asuma watched her go, pulling a cigarette out of tge pack that was half full. Lighting it as ge turned towards the Hokage Mansion, eyes unreadable and he dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi sat at his desk, head in his hands as he waited for Asuma. A knock at the door made him sit up and compose himself.

"Come in"

Asuma stepped in with a lit cancer stick, causing a scowl ti firm in the Hokage's face. "Asuma you know i don't like that" The bearded Jonin stared pointedly at him as he put out between his fingers and tosses the butt in his pocket. He sat in front of the desk, crossing his leg, ankle sitting on his other knee.

"What can i do for you Kakashi?"

with a pause, the silver haired Jonin glanced at his hands then back up at his friend.

"I know this in childish...but how is she?" Asuma widened his eyes and sat forward to lean his elbows on his knees, letting his foot drop.

"Why do you care?" the question hit the Hokage hard, he geard the harshness and slight assertiveness course turn every word.

"I may have been heartless once but i am not now. I know i hurt her, but i also know she'd never admit it" he paused again, racking his mind, the question still resonating in his head.

Asuma quickly nodded knowingly, his retort caused a glare from the Hokage.

"So you feel guilty knowing you nearly killed her."

The two powerful Ninja glared at eachother. Kakashi sat back in his chair and smirked causing Asuma to raise an eyebrow.

"So im the bad guy and you what? Become her knight in shinning amour?" scorn in the Hatakes voice dripped like a broken faucet. Asuma stared at him for a moment before laughing loudly, the Copy ninja stared at the other man like he'd grown another head.

"oh Kakashi," Asuma held his stomach still laughing "If you're feeling jealous then why dont you do something for me"

before kakashi could retort or deny Asuma dropped the laugh immediately and with a deadly stare said in a queit snarl

"Try me."

Asuma stood up with a sniff and adjested his vest "May i be excused Lord Hokage?" his voice cold. Kakashi sighed and waved him away. Asuma left without another word, Kakashi watched him go.

Once the Jonin was gone the Hokage sat froward resting his elbows on his desk rubbing his temple with a scowl. They never fought or argued unless it was about Hachi.

"This woman will be the death of me" they growled at the same time as they continued their day.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it! Looking forward to you reviews, positive or negative.**_


	2. Fragile!

**I had half the chapter finished but my phone died and i lost everything...I've never raged like that in my whole life. but heres the second go around! Enjoy!**

Hachi sat in the bar, empty glasses of Jack Daniels Coke littered on the counter around her. She'd spirelled back down the rabit hole, falling into old routines and bad habbits. Seeing Kakashi had stripped her heart down to the aching core, exposing her deepest scars.

Hachi stared into her drink, the female shinobi started giggling quietly to herself. The other bar patrons staring in shock as her giggles exculated into full on laughter. Stumbling to her feet, drink in hand, she turned smiling to everyone.

"Lets party!" she yowled, earning a 'woo!' or two. She pointed towards the cheers, turning, almost falling over and answered them with a "WOO!" of her own. Downing her drink she ripped her Jonin vest off cursing about the heat of the establishment.

Men whistled and cat called loudly, she laughed and nearly curtsied into a faceplant. Finally noticing the music she started dancing, not well in her sloppy drunk state. Hachi laughed and stumbled into the bar, climbing on it and began a drunken strip tease. Laughing as she removed the no sleeved T shirt that was cut down almost to the bottom edge exposing her white sports bra. Men cheered her on as the bartender picked up the phone after a sigh. The other line picked up and the heavy set Barmonkey murmured,

"yeah its me, yeah she's here. uh huh. uh huh."

He hung up just in time for Hachi to tumble off the bar into him. Both hit the floor, the pub got quiet until Hachi leaped up holding a beer from behind the bar "Im ok!" she yowled then down the contents. The door opened revealing a certant bearded man with a cigarette unlit between his lips. Hachi saw him and gave a bounce before climbing with alot of difficulty, she landed on her hands and knees as she rolled off the counter. In a burst giggles she looked up at Asuma with a wide smile, Asuma crouched down and picked her up like he would a toddler. Snaking her arms around his neck she hung her head back smiling and giggling. The tanned man turned to the bartender,

"Thanks for the call Tomi"

"Tomi?! Is that you!?" Hachi lifted her head and pointed to Tomi behind the bar looking at Asuma.

"Look Asuma! Its Tomi!" Asuma nodded with a chuckle, "Would you look at that, it is Tomi!" the Jonin started walking towards the door with Hachi in his arms. His mind wandered back to when Tomi would call him almost everyday to come pick up Hachi, her being too drunk and loud. After her finding out Kakashi used her for sex she became the village drunk/party girl, and him ended up being her babysitter. On more than one occasion he was also her body guard, chasing off men and a few women who tried to prey on her while she was intoxicated.

Hachi grabbed the cigarette from the corner of his mouth and popped into between her lips with a smile. Asuma gave her a playful eyebrow raise, she laughed and tried to make her voice deep as she said "Hachi, you drunken idiot, how many times do i have to tell you not to drink at 2 am!" she laughed as he grinned wide at her.

"Hachi, its 12 in the afternoon." he chuckled as she glanced around the slightly busy sunny street. Confusion was plain as day on her face as she fumbled into his front pockets until she found a lighter. Asuma quickly leaned forward and grabbed the side of the cigarette, his lips brushing hers as he tounged the cigarette back into its place in the corner of his mouth. He adjusted her in his arms, his abdomen between her legs. "No smoking for you."

Hachi had suddenly grew quiet and he glanced down, she was snuggled into his chest, arms pinned between him and her. Asuma smiled at her as he turned a corner, stopping dead in his tracks as he came face to face with the Hokage.

Kakashi's eye missing nothing as he saw Asuma staring down at the bundle of woman in his arms.

"Lord Hokage." Asuma murmured, their arguement still fresh in his mind. At the sound of the word Hokage Hachi woke and glanced around until her eyes landed on Kakashi in his full robes and hat.

"No, not this shit again" she murmured as she pushed away from Asuma putting her feet to the ground. Still drunk she staggered over to Kakashi, an Anbu appeared in front of the golden haired woman. With a frown Hachi leaned back to point in the tall Anbu's masked face, Asuma rushed forward and caught her mid fall. Still pointing she made no move to get up as she said "Look here! Move you dingus, so i can kick the shit outta that sack of horse semen!" Asuma busted out laughing, the Anbu stepped away as Kakashi signaled to. The Hokage stepped within her reach.

"Hello Hach" The drunken female struggled into a standing position and jabbed her pointer finger close to an unflinching Kakashi's face.

"You've got some nerve Hatake! You can take that rank you got and shove it up your ass." smacking the hat off his head, causing action from the three anbus. Appearing between their Hokage and the female shinobi, the middle one wearing a dog mask chest kicked her away causing her to fly back and roll to a stop against the market booth a few yards away with a loud thud.

"Hachi!" Asuma ran to her as Kakashi snapped at his body guards to stand down.

An emince charka roared to life as Hachi stood, air whipping around her in a sphere, her bangs breaking loose and flipping around her shadowed face. Asuma sheilded his face with his arms, shouting at Hachi to calm down.

Kakashi snarled for his anbu to stand down once move as she stepped forward and broke into a drunken run towards them and Kakashi. Asuma cursed under his breath as he barely missed grabbing her arm as she shot past him, turning he gave chase.

Anbu met the female shinobi halfway, sworn to protect the Lord Hokage. Asuma yelled for them to stop,

"Don't! She's a master of Drunken Fist taijutsu!"

They ignored Kakashi and Asuma as Hachi suddenly dissapeared then appeared in front of the anbu that struck her. She staggered with her fists raised, she faked a punch towards his mask causing him to duck down and be met with a round house kick that sent him rolling through a shop wall beside them. Hachi swayed on her feet, the remaining two Anbu leaped at her both going in with a kick. One of them went high the other low, Hachi leaped and flatten herself in the air between them and watched the high kick pass over her. Landing flat on her back she spun around sweeping their legs out as she stood up.

Hachi staggered back holding her head. She was already dizzy headed from the alcohol but the spin had made her head swim, causing her to see double. As she tried to adjust her eyes the anbu were on their feet, both throwing a kunia. Hachi couldnt get her head together as she saw the blades headed her way, she covered her face and slammed her eyes shut waiting for cold steel to hit. The sound of metal hitting metal made her open her eyes, she was met with Asuma's back. Chakra blades out and arms crossed as he had deflected the kunias with ease. Kakashi snarled as he stepped into his bodyguards faces,

"I said stand down! Do you ne-" he was interupted by a ninja sandal thwacking the back of his head with enough force to make his neck crack. Asuma quickly turned to look over his shoulder at Hachi with shock and pure amusement. The female shinobi was flushed, eyes bright with annoyance.

Kakashi turned to her slowly,

"Did you just hit me with your sandal?" his voice a queit rage. Hachi slowly bent down and pulled off the other. She staggered slightly as she stood up fully, pulling her arm back then flung the other shoe to smack into his chest. Kakashi watched the shoe hit his chest then the ground where he watched it for a moment before lunging for her weilding her sandal.

Hachi couldnt help but burst into giggles as she watched a pissed off Kakashi flinging around her sandal while Asuma held his wrists and tried to stop him from coming at her. Leaning forward to hold her stomach as she laughed, tears streaming down her nose to the ground.

The men froze and watched her before glancing at each other then at themselves. Instantly they dropped their arms, Hachi still laughing as she rose up.

She was a beautiful sight to behold, eyes bright with a flushed face tinted pink across her cheeks, her smile bright white and breath taking. Asuma couldnt help but laugh as Hachi began mocking Kakashi's sandal duel before bursting back into a fit of laughter that caused her to drop into crouch holding her stomach and breathlessly squealing,

"I cant stop laughing and i have to pee! No!" Both men laughed and she dropped to her knees and bent over squirming still laughing.

"Im gonna pee myself! Help!" her eyes streaming and smile beaming. Asuma wasnt sure how to help but Kakshi, who was still laughing, stepped forward and picked her up.

"I got this" he chuckled and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

Asuma instantly stopped laughing, his eyes growing wide. Turning on his heels he shot off towards the Hokage Mansion, cursing into the wind.

"Damnit! She can't be alone with him especially when she's drunk! She's too loose and makes horrible decisions!"

Slamming through the door, he listened for her. Hachi's soft moan of ecstasy reached his ears, causing his heart to thunder. Bolting towards the moan he crashed through a door as he heard Kakshi ask in a low voice "Feel good?"

Asuma burst into the room, kakashi turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. The silver haired Hokage was leaning with his arms crossed next to a door, a toilet flushed followed by a sink running. Hachi walked out of the bathroom and stared at a panting bent over Asuma.

"You ok?" she went to step towards him but her eyes rolled back as her lids flutter closed. Before Asuma could react Kakashi had her in his arms.

"About time she passed out. She never could hold her alcohol." Kakashi swooped her up bridal style and turned to lay her in his king sized bed, bare feet hanging off the matress. The Hokage queitly stepped into his bathroom returning with a warm soapy wash clothe. Kneeling down Lord Hokage began gently cleaning Hachi dirty feet. Asuma watched him closely, Kakashi's rough hands caressed the kunoichi's feet. The tanned Jonin glanced at Hachi as she mummbled in her sleep,

"Umm...Kakashi." The Hokage froze and glanced at her, he quickly covered her after carefully putting her feet back into the warm bed. Asuma stepped closer, eyes darkening as he watched the Copy ninja sit on the edge of the bed and softly brush her bangs off her forehead, placing a kiss between her eyes.

"You shouldn't toy around with her like that." Asuma growled, voice steady but eyes betraying the jealous rage burning inside the Jonin. Kakashi didnt even look at him as he spoke, simply caressed her cheek then stood and walked out of the room. As he passed he said for Asuma to follow him into the hall.

Once there, the men stood facing each other. Asuma quickly pointed a tanned finger at his Hokage,

"If you're not serious about her then back off. I mean it Kakashi, she's too fragile for your games."

Kakashi scoffed, his eye unreadable. Asuma quickly leaned forward and grabbed the Hokage robes and growled out with deadly wild eye contact,

"I mean it Kakashi, You nearly killed her. After you broke it off i found her that day ready to end it all." Kakashi flinched at the thought but Asuma swept forward, slaming his Hokage into the wall. A puff of smoke replaced Kakashi's body, cursing Asuma looked around for him.

"You've got some nerve to try and come for her again. Do you really think she'll forgive you let alone forget what you've done?!" Asuma spotted Kakashi a few yards down the hall, the Copy ninja stared at him unblinking, confidence wavering in his onix colored eye.

Asuma lifted his bearded chin and shot him a dirty look,

"She's not a toy for you to play with and break then throw away. But let me tell you something," Kakashi said nothing and watched him, eye blazing.

"One mans trash is another mans treasure."

Kakashi crossed his arms and leaned agaisnt the wall, crossing his ankles. His voice deep and angry,

"Asuma dont bring your self righteous ass in my house and be so condescending. Remember the woman you had before you started following around Hachi like a lost puppy? Poor Kurenia, waiting at home for you while you played the Hero fantasy with another woman. Tell me, did Kurenia leave you because you 'toyed with her' by leaving her waiting alone while chasing Hachi?"

Asuma's face twisted into pure rage, but Kakashi continued nonchalantly.

"You were engaged so I'm assuming and correct me if I'm wrong that at some point you said you loved her, yes?" Asuma took a step towards him, eyes daring him to continue, Kakashi obliged.

"But if you truely loved her you wouldn't run after Hachi to try and get into her pants with the whole 'best friend' bullshit, now would you?"

Asuma with a cry of pure unfiltered rage flew at Kakshi who stood unmoving. Asuma's reaction was proof enough that Kakshi was right, Asuma had his own demons that being one. He'd felt like shit for hurting Kurenia, though at one point he did love her they had grown apart from his lack in investing into their relationship as he was trying to fix Hachi.

Kakashi dodged Asuma's punch,

"I see i was right in my assumption." Kakshis cool voice was enough to throw Asuma over the edge. The tanned Jonin wiped out his chakra blades, both men stood tense and ready for the fight to explode.

Hachi woke to shouting, her head still swimming. "What the hell?"

Sitting up she noticed the room around her but only for a moment, tge sound of a scuffle outside the room brought her attention back to what woke her up. Launching from the bed as she heard Kakshi yell in pain. Staggering to the door she flung it open only to see Asuma pinning Kakashi agaisnt the wall. Chakra blades crossed at his throat, Hachi sucked in a shocked breath as her brain finally understood what was happening.

"Asuma" her voice quiet and pleading "let him go Asuma." Kakashi turned his eye to look at her. Asuma wavered slightly allowing Kakashi to grab his attackers forearms and shove him away then bring a round house kick to the side of the bigger mans head. Hachi gasped as she watched blood fling from Asuma's mouth as his head snapped to the side from the force of the blow. Stumbling back into Hachi's arms Asuma's head dropped to his chest and eyes closed.

Hachi owered him to he ground, head resting in her lap sge stared up at Kakashi horrified.

"Hes unconscious."

"What the hell happened?" she snapped, looking from Asuma to Kakashi. Noticing cuts on his neck and arms, then turning to Asuma who now had a nasty bruise forming on his face, blood in the corner of his mouth.

The kunoichi looked up at Kakshi confused, he squated down his eye soft.

"We should talk."

Hachi ducked her face, searching Asuma's. 'Wake up, please wake up. Don't leave me alone with him!' she silently screamed.

Kakashi grabbed Asuma's hand and flung him over his shoulder and turned to walk down the hall. Hachi leaped to her bare feet and followed closely, "Where are you taking him?" she questioned, voice quivering, afraid for her friend.

"To the medic ninja on stand by for me." Hachi grabbed Asuma's hand tightly, she needed him more than ever now. Fearing the worst at being alone with the man who had single handedly shattered her.

Kakashi passed off Asuma to an anbu near his office, ordering him to take the unconscious shinobi to the medic. Hachi went to follow the anbu but a strong hand grabbed hers and pulled her into the office.

Kakashi closed the door quickly, her heart pounding and blood rushing up ti her face as she was pinned between a pair of strong arms against the wooden door. Hachi refused to look at him, his gaze boring a hole into her ducked head.

"Hachi," she froze, eyes wide, her ears taking in his soft voice.

"Look at me."

Hachi hugged her arms tightly to her chest, feeling light headed from the closeness. A strong finger lifted her chin forcing her head to tilt up, slamming her eyes closed as she felt his breath on her face. Though her eyes were closed her othee senses were focused on him. Like her nose was drowning in his intoxicating scent, the smell of pine trees and earth was enough to make heat pool between her legs. Ears pricked to pick up on his voice, dominate but soft almost made her moan but she bit her tounge. Touch was the one that was driving her crazy, the feeling of his robes tickling her arms sent a massive tingle into her womanhood. The sound of a soft moan reached her ears, causing her eyes to pop open in shock.

Kakashi's breath caught in his throat as he heard her moan. It took everything in him not to scoop her up and shove her onto his desk to ravish her. Once her eyes were open she stole a peek at him and he didnt miss the look of arousal in her emerald orbs. The golden haired kunoichi's lips parted slightly as sge let out a ragged breath, the sweet smell of alcohol hit his nose along with her scent. The Hokage stepped closer, pressing his hard front into her pants waist. A gasp escaped her body as her breathing hitched.

Both lost into each other, Kakshi leaned down to find her lips but suddenly the heat in her eyes formed into ice as Hachi shoved him away.

"No!"

Kakashi stumbled back a few steps, struggling to control his need.

"What do you want, Kakashi?" she growled, the steamy moment over as quickly as it began. The Copy ninja cleared his throat,

"I wanted to apologize, what i did was wrong." Onix eye never leaving her face, Hachi's glare wavered slightly.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head, frustration in every movement he made. Hachi felt her heart twist seeing him look so lost, she didn't know this Kakashi.

"Its not that i didnt care for you, i did or i do. I just-ugh!" his eye closed and a hand ran down in face.

"I couldnt let you in then, i wasnt ready." turning to her, the amount of pain in his onix eye made her start to reach for him but she quickly pulled back unsure and untrusting. Kakashi saw her inner struggle and aprouched, she withdrew causing him to go to his knees and grab her hands.

"I know you cant forgive me, im not asking you to. But please dont think you meant nothing to me. I know now that i love you" Kakashi brought her hands to his face, craddling them against his cheeks as his eyes pleaded up at her.

Hachi stared down at the man who once was devoid of emotions unless it was anger. Hot tears trailing down her cheeks, she crouched down caressing his masked face. Kakashi smiled at her with hopeful eyes,

"I've waited since i was 6 years old to hear that" pressing her forehead to his she closed her eyes. Kakashi reached out to brush his thumb across her eye brow down her cheeck to her full pink lips, where the thumb gently parted her lips slightly.

"Kakashi" she whispered out, opening her eyes. The Hokage looked from his lips to her eyes and froze. Sadness clouded there,

"I can't trust you, you've never given me a reason to." she pulled her hands away, grabbing the callaced hand on her she hold it there for a moment before pushing it away. Hachi stood and walked out of room, leaving Kakashi on his knees in agony with his heart on his sleeve.

The silverhaired man sat back on his legs, agony in his eye with his heart on his sleeve.

Hachi ran down the hall fighting tears, the image of him on his knees burned into her mind. She ducked into a communal bathroom her hyperventilating gasps echoing off the cold walls. Not caring if anyone was there she collapsed against the door as sobs racked her body.

What had she done? He'd finally told her he loved her but she'd ran from him. But in the moment she saw Asuma's smiling face. Realisation made her curl her knees to her chest and her arms against her chest. Was she...she had falling inlove with two men, Hachi gritted her teeth wanting to scream at her stupidity.

A soft knock echoed around the bathroom causing Hachi to leap to her feet and stare at the door in surprise.

"May i come in?" Hachi looked for an escape route but found none, turning back to the door.

"I cant- No Im-" she mentally slapped herself as she heard the door open slightly and the Lord Hokage stepped in. His mismatched eyes bore into hers, his headband gone along with his robes. He stood before her in jonin pants and a black tank top with his mask. Hachi stepped back as he aprouched, her back hit the wall. He stopped just a few inches from her, eyes soft but hungry, pulling down his mask.

"Tell me what you want from me?" his voice broken and he grabbed her hands gently. Hachi tried to pull away but he held fast,

"Hokage,-"

"Say my name Hachi." she paused.

"Kakashi." no more than a whisper, he nodded and took her hands and wrapped them around his middle and put his beside her head against the wall. His hungry eyes wandered along the curces of her body, making her knees weak.

"We cant-" her protest was cut short as his warm lips met her, his tounge skimming her lips in a silent plea to be let in. Loosing all control Hachi parted her lips and crawls at his tank top, a low groan reached her ears as his hands roughly gripped the hair at the nape of her neck. The kunoichi gasped, legs finally loosing their strength. Kakashi grabbed her by her butt as she slid down the wall, he slammed her there as he bit into her neck. Hachi moaned at the pain, his name slipping out of her mouth.

Kakashi clenched her butt cheeks in his strong hands as he found her mouth again. "Say my name again." he ordered with a low growl. Hachi gasped as he press his length between her legs,

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi grew still as Hachi, panting, opened her eyes to see Asuma standing in the door way. Heart in her throat,

"Asuma! I-" he stepped into the bathroom and turned to lock the door. Hachi raised an eyebrow as he walked over.

"Room for one more?" his voice predatory, both men turned their hingry gazes on her causing a squeak from the stunned woman straddling the Hokage's lap.


	3. Man handled!

Hachi was lowered to her feet, Kakashi turning to Asuma as the Jonin removed his vest and headband. They stared at eachother for a moment before turning to her,

"So who will it be?"

Kakashi stepped forward, pushing his knee below the belt, the friction as he grinded it there caused a moan to leave her mouth. Asuma riased an eyebrow, Kakashi chuckled dangerously.

"She gets off on pain."

Hachi glared daggers at the Hokage, while Asuma smiled widely. Hachi felt her heart skip a beat as the two powerful men stepped up to her, Asuma grabbed her nape roughly while Kakashi grinded his knee harder. Gasping for breath as she felt herslef building up, Asuma leaned forward to bite her neck after jerking her head away from him to expose the tender flesh. Hachi screamed as she came hard, between the knee digging into her crotch and the biting she didnt stand a chance.

Feeling embarrassed she tried to hide her face behind her bangs, Kakashi instantly grabbed them and yanked her to face him, mouth open panting and flushed pink with lust filled eyes.

"Damnit" he growled low, making her moan breathlessly.

Asuma and Kakashi shared a glance before the tanned Jonin slipped behind her and held her to his chest by her hips, finger nails digging into her skin enough to break it. Hachi sucked in a ragged breath as she laid her head back onto Asuma's shoulder, his mouth wandering the curve of her neck. Kakashi stepped between her legs, wraping them around his hips as he pulled up her sports bra exposing her breasts. Hachi tried to cover herself but Asuma quickly pinned her arms to her sides with a jerk of his hands.

Hachi's breathing grew rapid as she squirmed between them, rubbing her front into Kakashi's while her butt grinded into Asuma's front as well. Both men groaned together, shooting each other an annoyed looked before continuing.

Asuma's whisper in her ear sent a moan into the bathroom, while not to be out done Kakashi stooped down to bite her nipple. A shock wave of ecstasy made her hips buck wildly before Asuma pinned her to him by her hips.

"Tell us what you want." Hachi wasnt sure which one it was as they both were now kissing on her face and taking turns pinching her nipples. Hachi bucked against Asuma's hold,

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please i cant!"

Kakashi chuckled, he slapped her cheek hard enough to sting but not bruise. At the same moment Asuma nibbled her ear lobe while groping her breats, both men grinding into her.

"Please fuck me!" she begged, unable to take the sexual assults any longer. To hell with her sanity, these men had her like putty in their hands.

"Which one?" the question didnt shock her it was her answer that made her eyes widen.

"Both! Please i cant take it!" The men exchange a look before Asuma lifted her up for Kakashi to strip off her pants and underwear. Kakashi settled between her legs, pulling his hard pulsing member from his pants. She didnt see Asuma's but from what she felt pulsing on her ass she knew both men were gifted.

They dropped her to her bare feet, Asuma pushing her forward to bend down. Eye level with Kakashi's penis, she felt Asuma's slam into her hot core without warning. She cried out in pain, she hadnt had sex in four years. His width steetched her to the point tears sprang to her eyes, but it all faded into ecstasy.

Strong hands on her hips held her into place while another pair made her look forward as Kakashi shoved his into her mouth. Hachi gagged slightly as Asuma slammed into her causing a chain reaction of Kakashi's to hit the back of her throat. Hachi groaned around the Hokage's member as Asuma hit a a spot in her depths, causing the great Lord Hokage to moan as well. The vibrations traveled down his length into his boys, Asuma continued his pounding, Hachi jumped as he brought down his hand hard onto her ass. The sting enough to make her eyes prick, she moaned as she sucked hard on the base of Kakashi's penis. Both men felt them building up, Hachi right with them. They all fell over the edge at the same time, Asuma unleashing his warm seed deep into Hachi while her side walls pulsated around him. Kakashi grabbed her head and came into her mouth, she drank it down until none was left.

All three slid to the floor to sit and catch their breath. Hachi sat in Asuma's Kakashi's lap, back into the tanned Jonin's chest while her ass sat in the Hokage's lap. They glanced at eachother in turn, Hachi ducked her head in shame.

A knock at the door made them all turn, eyes wide. Hachi quickly dressed herself, self conscious of her half nakedness. Glancing at the two men she quickly vanished into smoke.

"Hokage-sama, you're needed in a meeting." Kakashi stood to his feet, adjusting his clothes, Asuma soon followed suit.

"This doesnt mean anything Kakashi." Asuma said without giving him a second glance. The Hokage nodded once,

"No, no it doesnt." Both made eye contact, their gazes still holding onto the anger over what had happened between them earlier.

Kakashi went to leave but paused as Asuma said in a queit voice,

"I did love Kurenia. But you're right, i should've been there for her." The Copy ninja glanced over his shoulder and met the tanned Jonin's eyes, dark and brooding. And with that Asuma disappeared.

"I know you did, old friend."

The next few weeks Hachi avoided Asuma and her Lord Hokage at all costs. She'd been confused and unsure of herself. How could she face them now? Sitting up in her bed she covered her face with shaking hands. The kunoichi wanted a drink but knew that she couldnt handle her liquor and they would eventually call Asuma to pick her up.

Hachi stood and walked into her bathroom to take a long cold shower, her mind in a fuzz as she tried to comprehend what had happened.

"I can't believe it, why did i allow such a thing?!" frustration and anger built until her fist struck the tileed shower in front of her. Tile shattered to her feet, her fist leaving a hole. Shutting off the water she stepped out, leaving the mess and went to get dressed. Slinging on her black anbu pants along with a black sports bra and fish net long sleeve crop top shirt. The golden haired woman sat on the edge of her bed, mind reeling. The feelings of embarrassment, self loathing and fear made her stomach twist until she felt nauseas.

"What have i done?"

Kakashi sat behind the oak desk, eye focused on the papers before him but mind on a woman. He'd known that they went too far, and by the way she stayed cooped up in her small apartment he knew she was regreting it. A sigh escaped him as he slumped forward head resting on his crossed arms.

"Should i apologize?" But that didnt feel right to him, what felt right was her in his arms. Inner struggles forming in his mind made the spacious office feel like a cage. Standing to his feet he quickly went to a open window, leaping down onto the ground he took off towards the training fields. A much needed run to clear his mind.

Asuma meanwhile sat in his house, he felt lighter than air at the prospect of Hachi allowing him to have her. Hope budding in his heart that she might have feelings for him. The only thing he'd hated about that moment was that Kakashi was there.

Both men hadn't been ready to share her, not really. But when she asked for them both they couldnt decline, the feeling of her needing them sexually was all it took for both to loose themselves in the act. Rather than fight over her they had decided to share thought both had major problems with it. The three of them all shared a special bond, connected whether they wanted to be or not. Hachi still loved Kakashi, that much was obvious but she also had fallen for her best friend without even realising it for almost four years. Kakashi and Asuma had been friends for so long, it wasnt until Hachi had came into the picture that a wedge had formed between them. Normally they'd never fight, unless it was over a meal bill. Both had lost a great friendship and felt the loss hard, causing a mix of emotions when they saw eachother without the object of their hearts. Hachi had without noticing caused a war, one that had now awakened again from her return. While she was away it had been like old times before the madness and anger. But her being back had cause the rift to split wider and words that were said couldnt be taken back. The friendship they had was broken beyond perpare, a woman the cause of it. Both men werent even sure of her feelings toward them, though both after their sexual romp were hoping for more from Hachi.

Hachi was at a crossroads, stuck between an old heartbreak that still struck a heart cord and a friend who had now made his true feelings known. She hadnt understood fully the grudge between Asuma and Kakashi until their fight at the Mansion. Heart and mind in a turmoil, the kunoichi had finally saw the anger below the surface that until now she'd been unaware of.

"I need to get out of here." she stood on surer legs as she quickly left her apartment. Knowing she needed to face Kakashi to be sent on a mission, she put up a wall around her heart. Hachi ran quickly to the Hokage Mansion, slipping inside quietly until she reached his office door. She paused when voices inside caught her attention,

"He's gone again!"

"Wheres he gone now?"

Kakashi sat on a branch with his back agaisnt a tree, panting he tried to calm his breathing. His run hadn't worked, A pair of emerald eyes never left his brain.A sound below him caught his attention causing an exhausted sigh.

"Hello Hokage-sama, may i speak with you?"

The formalities, distant voice from her made him sit up. She was acting as if they were strangers to each other. An anger in him like no other formed in his eyes as he leaped down,

 _'So this is hows its going to be?'_

Kakashi stood before her, arms crossed with a stoic face, eye blazing. Hachi quickly assessed his body language, his crossarms and hard eye contact showed he too had put up a wall.

"I wish to be sent on a mission."

Kakashi stared at her for a moment before responding,

"So, you're running away?"

Hachi flinched slightly but quickly recovered enough to glare at him. The Lord Hokage turned to leave but Hachi grabbed his forearm to stop him. Anger caused the reaction as Kakashi grabbed her arm with his free one and slammed her into the tree trunk, pinning her there arm wretched behind her back. A cry of shock, pain slipped between her lips. Breath on her neck, hand on her arm tightening Kakashi growled,

"This is what you do, you get hurt and cry then fuck everything up only to leave again!" his voice cold. Hachi refused to look at him, struggling against his grip. Wretching her arm higher to stop her from trying to escape he continued,

"Do you realise what you're doing? How bad you'll hurt me and Asuma?!" tears pricked her eyes, her arm screaming in pain.

"Get the fuck off me!" she snapped, her leg tried to kick Kakashi's knee the wrong way. He quickly spread her legs, shoving his between hers.

"Do you even care?!" raising his voice to the point where her ears rang. Hachi felt tears slide doen her cheeks, angered at herself. With her free arm she swung an elbow into Kakashi's face, he stummbled back releasing his grip. The years of habored anger relished as she followed up her blind sided attack with a kick to his stomach then a knee to the head as he bent forward grasping his abdomen. Kakashi regained himself and in a blind rage landed a heavy kick to her stomach before punching her across the face. Hachi rolled away into a tree trying to catch her breath. Struggling to her feet they locked eyes, forming quick hand signs the Kunoichi exculated the simple spat into a battle with a mudslide jutsu. Kakashi leaped away from the muddy wall, calling forth his chakra to do a fire ball jutsu. Hachi ducked around it and both ran at each other, eyes ablaze.

Asuma was walking towards Hachi's apartment to speak with her when the ground rumbled under his feet. He paused and looked around the crowded street at the villagers who asumed it was an earthquake. The smell of smoke on the wind caught his attention and he leaped to the rooftops and saw a pillar of smoke cascading into the sky at the training feilds.

"Everyone knows not to use fire techniques in the forests." He quickly leaped across rooftops towards the battle that had only begun.

Hachi and Kakashi were blurs as they faught the only sounds were blades meeting blades as they collided. Hachi parried an attack, striking out her fist to punch at Kakashi's face. The Hokage dodged it with ease and snatched her hand to fling her away from him. He hadnt counted on her clutching her forearm to swing herself back around and drop kick him in the chest. The wind knocked from his lungs as he slammed into a tree with enough force to break it in half. Hachi landed on her feet, both bleeding from cuts on their arms, Hachi's cheek bruised and swollen from a punch. Kakashi, on his hands and knees coughed from lack of oxygen. Righting himself to his feet as the air finally returned.

Both stood panting, bleeding. Their eyes locked again, Kakashi looked battered and by her hand though she was much worse. Kakashi had the upper hand and wasnt made Hokage for nothing. Hachi coughed, blood specks falling from her mouth.

Hachi slowly slid into her fighting stance, left leg forward slightly bent while her right was behind her heel up. Her left arm straight out, palm facing him. Right tucked to her side bent with palm out. She closed her eyes for a moment to calm her breathing before snapping them open. Kakashi understood quickly that she was getting serious, pulling his headband up to expose his Sharigan.

Kakashi leaped forward, Hachi blocked and dodged around his attacks with fluid graceful parries. Hachi sent her palm into Kakashi chest, he slid on his feet away from her from the force then burst into smoke. Hachi slid her feet back into position, eyes bright with firey intelligence, "Shadow clone."

Kakashi erupted from beneath her feet with a punch into her chin. The kunoichi felt her teeth clack, biting her tounge. Flipping around she landed on her feet, spitting the blood to the ground as they watched each other. Smirking she broke into a run towards him, Kakashi stood in a defensive position. She leaped to kick him in the head which made him move to block her. Hachi grinned as he blocked it with ease, Kakashi had let his guard down after his upper cut, in the time she had to flip as he turned his back she made made a clone to run and get behind him.

The clone appeared, kicking him in the ribs. The Hokage grabbed the clones leg and flung it away. Hachi's clone puffed into smoke, but not to be out done while Hachi's clone attacked she slipped behind him. She held a kunia to his throat, a growl reached her ears as Kakashi turned slightly to glare at her. But just as she was about to drop her arm a cold blade was at her throat.

"Damnit!" she spat as the clone before her dissapeared. Kakashi pulled away and she turned to face him.

"I win." Hachi and Kakashi stared at eachother for a moment before each cracking a small smile. Hachi held out a hand that Kakashi smacked his forearm into it as his grasped hers.

Asuma arrived to see their exchange a hand shake, both dirty and bleeding.

"What the hell happened here?" He stepped forward to inspect Hachi's cuts and scapes. Kakashi watched with a unreadable gaze resting on Asuma's touches.

Hachi glanced at Kakashi, unsure how to answer Asuma's question. Kakashi simply stared at her, his eyes just as unsure. Asuma casted them looks of annoyance,

"Well?"

Kakashi stepped forward and brushed Asuma's hand away from Hachi's forearm.

"Nothing that concerns you." The Hokage turned to face the Jonin, his voice held the authority of his rank. Asuma knew better than to question further, he had been forgiven for his attack but he was sure Kakashi wouldn't put up with his actions much more.

Hachi glanced between them, heart breaking at the anger between them. Ducking her head she stepped away from them.

"I have something to say." she surprised herself at her steady voice. Raising her head she found their eyes reach hers, the hope there caused her heart to skip.

"We cant keep doing this ourselves. Im tired of this already, cant we just go back to all being friends again." Kakashi flinched like he'd been slapped while Asuma's face twisted into confusion and hurt. She put her hands up in a desperate plea for them to allow herself to explain.

"I just got home when...that...happened. I'm not sure of myself anymore and need time to think." Kakashi refused to look at her, she stepped forward to place a hand on his. Lord Hokage snatched his away, turning the full brunt of her careless actions on her as she saw the pain in the depths of his mismatched eyes. Hachi recoiled amd stepped away, eyes on the dirt at their feet.

Asuma watched her quietly before sighing,

"I'm willing to wait for you. I know what happened was too much too soon. But please stop avoiding me, we can still be like before but just know that i do want more than friendship with you." Hachi smiled halfheartedly at him, leave it to her best friend to come to her rescue again.

Kakashi looked away, his voice defeated and tired,

"I can too, lets leave the past in the past. Get to know me for who i am now not the person i was then."

Hachi looked up at Kakashi as he stepped forward to wipe away the blood from her chin.

"Because the man i am now loves you, though im sure you'd be the death of me."

Hachi blushed crimson red,

"So friends?"

"For now." both stated at the same time, earning a glare to both of them.

Over the next few weeks they stayed civil and a friendship grew between the three of them. Hachi couldnt help but smile as she saw Kakashi and Asuma slowly trying to get along again. Though they'd still argue and sometimes glare at each other.

Asuma waited outside Hachi's apartment door, he had knocked but music inside told him she didnt hear him. Kakashi appeared beside him causing Asuma to jump slightly.

"Do you have to do tha-" Kakashi opened her door and walked in, frowning Asuma followed him.

"We shouldn't barge in." Kakashi shrugged with a smirk under his mask.

"I thought i heard her say come in" Asuma scowled at the silverhaired man knowing he was lying. Opening his mouth to scold him Asuma paused when he heard the sweetest thing reach his ears. Kakashi whipped his head towards the bathroom, her singing reaching them from the living room. Both followed the sound into her bedroom then to the open doorway to her bathroom. There crouched beside the tub scrubbing it clean with music playing and singing along was Hachi. Sweat trickling down the nape her neck down her back towards her burgundy tank top that was rolled up to her breats, following her spine they noticed the black shorts hugging her hips and exposing the bottom of her ass.

Hachi wiped away the sweat on her brow with the back of her hand, she sat down with an exhausted moan. The feeling of being watched made her turn her head to look behind her, jumping slightly at the sight of Asuma, Kakashi. Smiling beautifully at them, face flushed from cleaning, drops of sweat on her toned stomach as she stood to face them.

"Oh hey! How long have you peeping toms been there?" she asked with a bell like laugh. The men smile at her, their eyes soften,

"Not long, though im surprised you're cleaning. Normally this place looks like a pig sty." Kakashi's comment earning a chuckle from Asuma and a playful glare from Hachi. Asuma glances around and notices the hole in the tiled shower,

"What happened there?"

Hachi closed the glass shower door with a shrug,

"I slipped." Kakashi raised an eyebrow disbelievingly while Asuma scoffs lightly. The kunoichi shooes them out of the way, walking through her room into the living room calling for them to join her. They follow, Kakashi paused turning to look around the room.

Asuma entered the living room to sit on the couch with a glance in the kitchen which was an open consept so his eyes didnt miss anything as she flitted around the kitchen looking for her teapot.

Kakashi returned and sat on the arm of the couch closer to the kitchen, Asuma raised an eyebrow. He was about to ask him why it took him so long to come in there but Kakashi stood. The Hokage walked into the kitchen, grabbing the teapot on top of the fridge. Hachi thanked him as she reached for the pot but Kakashi batted her hands away playfully then went to fix the tea. Hachi watched for a moment then shrugged, she leaped onto the couch facing Asuma,

"So what brings you guys to my home?"

Asuma gave her a wink as he lit a cigarette, Hachi stood and opened the windows behind the couch.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go eat." with a point look at Kakshi he turned to her, taking a drag off his smoke.

Hachi giggled, crossing her legs so she sat indian style on the couch cushion. "Sorry Asuma, but i already ate." Asuma shrugged while Kakashi returned with a tray of three teacups and sugar cubes on a plate. Hachi leaped up and went to grab the teapot, pouring some in each cup before returning it to the kitchen.

"How about we help me clean my apartment!" she joked, her face fell when both men shrugged.

"That was a joke." Kakashi stood removing his vest and pushed his headband back to shove his hair away from his face. Asuma removed his vest and rolled up his sleeves higher,

"Put us to work."

Hachi shook her head laughing softly, "Seriously guys, i was joking."

Kakashi walked into the kitchen to start the dishes while Asuma followed to dry them. Hachi hopped up to sit on the island behind them, they glance back at her then set to work.

As she watched the two men her heart grew heavy. She knew that eventually this cloud they were all flying on would dissolve leaving them to land hard back into reality. They both loved her and genuinely wanted a relationship. Her eyes floated across their backs, two very different men stood before her. Kakashi in all his Hokage glory was still closed off from her, and she could guess why. Hachi hadnt given him a reason to allow him to open up, she'd slept with him then tried to leave again only to end up brawling with him. She was used to the cold demeanor though, and sometimes when he let his guard down to become his true goofy self she'd find herself falling harder for him. This new Kakashi she was seeing was making her heary weak.

Asuma was another story, he had been there for her whenever she needed it. The calming presence, deep laughter that made her laugh as well. He was contagious, spend one day with him and it made all the other days after feel lonely and dark. Asuma was her sun, he chased away the shadows of her past and protected her. He kept her sane, well mostly sane. As she watched his chiseled jaw, cigarette in the corner of his mouth, they way his strong tan arms dried her dishes. Hachi couldnt stop herself from reaching out and grasping his shirt tail, casuing him to glance at her with those beautiful eyes. Kakashi also turned, watching them, she without realising had grabbed his as well. Unsure and embarrassed she released them quickly and leaped off the counter to leave the kitchen.

Hachi glanced back, their eyes still on her questioningly, glancing from the mismatched eyes of Kakashi to Asuma's brown ones, the the realisation struck her.

If Asuma was the bright warm sun then Kakashi was the moon, aloof but beautiful and ever changing. Two different personalities and each held her heart. Hachi broke the eyes contact to glance out the window, the clouds drifting by capturing her attention.

"What do you even see in me?" she murmured to herself, unaware they heard her.

Kakashi's eyes softened with a need deep in their depths, that woman, he wanted her as his woman. He saw a life with her and it causes a lump in his throat to form as he thought back to when she was his and he fucked it up. Closing his eyes he sighed softly,

 _'I should've held on to her when i could.'_

Glancing at Asuma, the threat to his love life, he saw the love he felt for that thick-headed kunoichi resting there in his brown orbs.

Asuma instantly smiled at her, he may have came into this love race a little later but he planned on winning it. With a small chuckle that touched his eyes he murmured so only Kakashi could hear,

"She's something else."

"Mmhmm"

 **A/N: So sorry if my chapters are short or arent interesting. This is my first time with fan fiction.**


	4. Memories!

**A.N.: While writing this chapter i listened to music at went along with the men's feelings/perspectives.**

 **Kakashi's song: Cold by Cross** **fade**

 **Asuma's song: I'll be by Edwin McCain**

As Hachi walked into her bedroom, something caught her eye laying on her pillow. A lump in her throat, eyes stinging she stared at it, her knees hit the carpet beside her bed. She thought she lost it long ago, while trying to swallow down the lump she picked up the small toy. That was what had started it all for her and Kakashi, that blue plastic kunia.

 _Hachi stood there with slightly scared but angry eyes. Knees and palms scraped up with small drops of blood sliding from the shallow wounds. Gai behind her, the little six year old girl stood positioned to protect her weird little friend from the threat. Three chunins stood before her, they had openly mocked and hit Gai. Hachi couldnt stand by and allow it to happen, so she had rushed in without thinking with her plastic kunais in hand to kick one square in the head with a round house kick. As small as she was, which was pretty small for her age, she still made the man stagger from the blow. What she had not counted on was these men to get physical. Her father had always said that men should respect women, so when they shoved, pushed and kicked her until she couldnt breath she was completely confused._ _Hachi stood ready, her cuts stinging but refusing to back down._ _"Im not gonna let you hurt my friend!" Gai started crying then, she assumed he was just scared. But when she looked back at him, his nose running and tears streaking heavily down his face his words shocked her. "Im your friend?" She was about to reort saying something along the lines of_

 _'Why else would i save your butt?!'_

 _But one man snatched away a kunai from her petite little hand while she was distracted,_ _"Hey! Give that back! My daddy gave me those!" she leaped for it as he hung it above her reach._

 _"Oh no! Not her daddy!"_

 _"Im so scared!"_ _Hachi clenched her jaw tightly to keep from crying,_ _"Shut up! When my Daddy comes home hes gonna-" she was interrupted by the sound of something snapping, turning in disbelief she saw her kunia broken in half._

 _"Whoops!"_

 _"Did you hear her?! When your daddy comes back hes gonna what?"_

 _"Stupid kid your dads dead! Why else would he be considered MIA for 2 years now?"_

 _Their taunts had seceded in making hot raged induced tears trail down her face, she quickly covered her eyes with the crook of her elbow. Hyperventilating slightly, she dropped to her knees as a sob escaped her body. They laughed, but it was suddenly cut short at the sound of something smacking into them. Hachi moved her elbow down to see a boy about her age, his silver hair half in his eyes and a mask covering the other half of his face. He turned his intelligent gray eyes on her,_

 _"You shouldn't let them talk to you like that."_

 _Hachi sniffled and wiped her eyes as she stood up,_ _"Whats your name?" she asked, eyes wide as she saw that he'd knocked the men unconscious._

 _"Hatake, Kakashi Hatake."_

 _A small group of butterflies began cutting back flips in her stomach as a blush creeped up on her cheeks._

 _"Kakashi...Hatake."_

Hachi stared at the little kunia, her finger touched the area where it had been glued back together. Tears dropped onto it, she had lost the matching toy later that year after what happened. That was the last thing her father had given her before he went missing on a mission. Hachi choked back a sob, clutching the small toy in her hands as she brought it to her chest. Her father was her hero and when he dissapeared she had waited up almost everynight for weeks hoping he would come home. Her mother was broken and gave up on life all together leaving the poor six year old to fend for herself most of the time. They never found her Father and eventually he was declared KIA.

Kakashi glanced towards the bedroom as he heard a soft sob. Asuma had heard it too, the tanned Jonin dried his hands before silently walking through the small livingroom into the bedroom. Kakashi noticed with which Asuma navigated around, knowing he'd been her lots of times before. The thought left an ache in his chest, Kakashi wiped his hands off and stepped into the livingroom only to pause as he heard Asuma's voice. The copy ninja was shocked at the soft comforting tone from the deep voiced man. Walking forward he paused in the doorway of the bedroom, eyes focused on the man and woman there. Jealousy tore through him, a burn growning in him like he had never felt before.

Asuma sat on the beds edge with her craddled in his lap like so many times before. She had her face tucked into his chest with handfuls of his shirt in her left hand while holding something blue and glossy in her other. Asuma glanced at Kakashi, the heat of his eyes boring daggers into his skull. They made eye contact but Asuma quickly looked away. He wasnt trying to one up the Hokage, he had reacted to her crying almost instinctively.

Hachi raised her head to look towards Kakashi, a sad smile graced her pink lips. The Hokage walked over and crouched down to her level beside the bed.

"Im sorry, i didnt mean to make you cry i just figured it was time to return it."

She reached out and hugged him. He froze for a moment before responding to hug her in return. She whispered softly into his ear,

"Thank you."

Asuma cleared his throat lightly and Hachi pulled away from Kakashi slightly to look at him, it was an odd scene indeed. There she was sitting on Asuma's lap while hugging Kakashi so close he had to rest his hands on the outsides of Asuma's legs, their faces too close for comfort had made Asuma lean back onto his hands behind him.

Hachi released the Hokage then climbed off of Asuma, eyes wide and cheeks flushed beet red.

"Sorry." They watched her with amusement before Kakashi shrugged and gave her and eye crinkling smirk. Hachi felt a grin form on her lips as well.

Hachi glanced towards the bathroom, rocking from heels to toes with her arms behind her back.

"Um, not to be rude but i kinda want to take a shower." Kakashi stood quickly, a light blush hidden beneath his mask at the thought of her naked with water dripping down her curves. Asuma stood too, putting a hand in his pocket before rubbing the back of his neck a clearly visible pink on his tan face.

Hachi glanced between them, eyes slowly narrowing,

"Hello? That means get out." her voice while playful was deadly serious.

Ushering them out of her room so she could underdess she paused before closing the door,

"And if you peek..." She let them imagine the threat before closing the door on their wide eyes. Sharing a glance before turning back to the living room. Kakashi laid down on the couch, arm behind his head as he pulled out a tattered icha icha book.

Asuma rolled his eyes at the Hokage as he passed, returning to the dishes to put them away. The larger man swallowed as he heard the shower come on, he discreetly adjusted himself as he forced down the image of her smiling, naked at him before pulling him into the shower with her. With a sigh of frustration he leaned agaisnt the counter to look out the kitchen window behind the sink.

 _'Old ladies in bikinis, Choji eating'_

Asuma clenched his jaw as he mentally chanted the montra to himself, trying desperately to force down his growing erection.

 _'Dear gods if Kakashi finds out ill never hear the end of it'_

He cast a side ways stare at the Silver haired ninja whose nose was buried in a book.

 _'How can he sit there like that?!'_

Kakashi was having trouble as well, he had made the mistake of sitting with his head closer to the door than Asuma. Due to his acute senses it was almost like he was there with her. The smell of strawberry shampoo along with her soft singing had sincerely done him in. Crossing his ankles he hoped it looked normal to Asuma who was now watching him. Then there was the sound of cloth rubbing across her skin, the small bubbles from her bodywash popping softly. Kakashi bolted up into a sitting position, swallowing down a groan. Swinging to stand he walked over to Asuma, who after watching him was now grinning smugly at him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him but they couldnt help but chuckle, which stopped immediately when the squeak of the faucet turning to shut off the water. Both watched the door, before bolting to the couch as the door knob turned.

Hachi walked into the living room, drying her short blonde curls with a towel. Kakashi gave her an eye crinkled smile that she returned with a light blush.

"Hungry?" she asked as she stepped bare footed into her kitchen. Asuma stood up and followed her with a bright smile.

"Starving!" he paused as she turned to him,

"I know i just ate but so am i!" pausing she murmured to herself "Squid ramen with some ice cream on the side sounds good."

"Hey! That my shirt! I've been looking every where for that." He tugged at the fabric with a laugh. Glancing down at the black t shirt which was more of a dress on her as it stopped just below her butt.

Kakashi watched them silently, Hachi noticed the silver haired Hokage's silence.

"I must have left it here last time." Hachi missed the way Asuma's voice seemed to be almost claiming it. Kakashi though missed nothing, standing he drifted passed Asuma and rested his chin on Hachi's head as she set to work chopping vegetables.

"I want miso soup with mushrooms." His hands resting on either side of her on the counter. Asuma's forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows came together in a hateful stare at the copy ninja. Hachi laughed, tilting her head back into his chest as Kakashi lifted his to look down at her.

"Asuma hates mushrooms, how about eggplant instead." Kakashi looked to the ceiling with a thoughtful look, she grinned at him as he brought his eyes back to hers.

"I guess that fine, so long as you make me miso soup with mushrooms next time."

Hachi nodded once before returning back to her work, Kakashi still trapping her between him and the bar. The silver hairded man shot Asuma a side ways glance as he approached. He leaned agaisnt the counter on his forearms, digging his elbow into Kakashi's hand.

Hachi instantly noticed it, forcing down a sigh at their childishness.

"Ok you two go sit down, hard to work while hungry hounds hover over me."

With a chuckle Kakashi watched Asuma, waiting for him to move first. Which the tanned Jonin ignored as he lit a cigarette then graciously lifted himself up and turned to leave and sit on the couch.

"Hachi, wheres my ashtray?" he called, The blonde turned to go get it but Kakashi's arm was in her way. She turned her green orbs on him, annoyance residing there which caused him to give her a sheepish grin as he pulled away. Hachi raised an eyebrow at him before playful sticking out her tounge at him. Kakashi leaned down to whisper in her ear in a low tone that set goosebumps across her skin,

"Is that an invitation?" she swatted him away, blushing a deep red as she searched the kitchen for the ashtray. Kakashi's grin widened into a full smile as he stood with one hand in his pocket, saughtering over to the fidge he grabbed the ashtray from the top.

Asuma didnt miss their exchange, he glanced at his hands as he curled them into fists.

" _How can i beat him when shes still inlove with him?"_ The thought made his hands involuntarily clutch harder until his tanned knuckles turned white.

Kakashi tossed the empty ashtray to Asuma who snatched it out of the air.

Hachi instantly picked up on the tension in the apartment, unsure what to do she simply returned to chopping.

" _I dont know what to do, both are such-"_

She paused her chopping to think of the right word,

" _Annoying? No thats not right, hmmm._ "

Hachi worried on her lower lip softly as she thought to herself.

Meanwhile the Lord Hokage sat at her table, straddling the chair so the back was against his chest. He watched her with affectionately soft mismatched eyes.

" _This woman._ "

A soft smile slid onto his face as he imagined himself with her like this all the time. They were married and had two beautiful children, one girl with gray hair and green eyes. Then a boy with blonde curls and grey eyes, he couldnt help a chuckle escaping his lips as he imagined her face as he told her their son would wear a mask as well. So caught up in his imagination he missed her giving him a questioning look.

Asuma watched Hachi, his eyes traveling down her side profile. He stopped on her heart shaped beauty mark below her eye.

Putting out his cigarette he walked over to her, he couldnt just watch her he needed to touch her soft skin, feel her eyes on him. He wanted her sole attention and if he couldnt have it he'd take it. He stood behind her, blocking Kakashi's view, wrapping his arms loosely over her shoulders. They'd hugged like this before, so when she simply smiled up at him after squeezing his forearm he wanted more. Resting his chin on his arm, mouth next to her ear. A devilish smile forming on his face as she shivered with a small breathless,

"Asuma," he felt his length twitch at the sound of his name slipping from her mouth.

With a slight shift of his stance he pressed his growing need into her back causing a gasp and the clatter of a knife as it fell from her hand.

Instantly Kakashi was there, hand gripping his shoulder with enough strength to make him wince. Hachi turned as Asuma was yanked back a step by Kakashi, her orbs growing wide as she stepped between them. With her one hand on each of their chests she tried to separate them. They ignored her, both trying to move her away as their eyes bore into the others.

"Stop it!" she shouted, loosing all patients she shoved them away roughly after sending chakra into her arms. She turned on each of them with anger and guilt clear as day on her flushed face.

"Stop this now! I hate this! Why does it always need to be so one sided with you two?!" Kakashi stared at her, shoving his hands in his pockets with a sigh. Asuma stared at her, his hurt finally breaking to the surface,

"How can i not be one sided!? I love you and to see you being friendly with another man drives me crazy!" throwing his hands up in anguish, "Seriously Hachi, do you not even see me? Do you even know im here? Of course you don't, not with him around." anger slowly dissolved as she saw the pain lingering on his face. Stepping towards him he put up a hand to stop her while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I need you to see me as a man, not your friend or buddy or pal." dropping his arms to his side, he turned and headed for the door pausing there,

"You know where to find me, I'm not gonna play this game anymore." he snatched up his vest, slinging it on then leaving out the door without looking back.

Hachi stared at the door, she knew that by trying to stay neutral she was only hurting them. In a selfish desire to keep them both so as not to loose them she had inherently hurt them more. She couldn't bring herself to look at Kakashi, for fear that she'd see the same pain in his eyes as well. Asuma was her dearest friend, had been with her through everything yet she had caused him so much heart break because she hadnt wanted to chose between them.

Without looking at Kakashi she mumbled for him to go, heading for her room. She could feel his hesitation, knew that he didnt want to leave her to face the troubles that lay ahead. A part of her believed that he took Asuma leaving as a win and that she had but one choice now. Closing the door to her room she felt Kakashi's chakra dissapear from her kitchen. Leaning her back agaisnt her door she slid into a ball to the floor.

"Im so stupid." Hachi sighed, exhaustion hit her like it had been for weeks now. Her mind full of Asuma and Kakashi she crawled to her bed and flopped on the covers. Heavy eye lids drooped down every few seconds as she faught them off, finally giving in she fell into a deep sleep mercifully dreamless.

Hachi was wretched from her sleep, her stomach turning she ran for the bathroom to puke into the toliet. Flushing she stood up, going to the sink to rinse her mouth out. Once she was done she went to pee, glancing at the empty toilet paper dispenser she groaned in annoyance. Hachi waddled over to the cabinet flinging in open and snatching a roll but something made her freeze. A shaking hand reached out for a box of tampons, she began counting down weeks until with a gasp she dropped them. Hachi couldnt breath, she snatched up her panties not bothering about the T.P. she ran into her room. Flinging on any clothes she grabbed in the dark. Hachi exploded out of her front door, not caring the door was wide open.

The kunoichi ran down the street kicking up dust, causing villagers to dodge away for their lifes. Hachi didnt respond as she ran passed Naruto and Choji. They watched her go with wide eyes.

Hachi slammed through the hospital doors panting heavily and ran to the desk. A frightened nurse stared at her with wide eyes, Hachi choked out she needed to see Sakura right now. With a shaking hand she picked up the phone.

Hachi paced the waiting room until a voice caught her attention,

"Hachi? What's wrong? What the hell are you wearing?!" Hachi opened her mouth before glancing down at herself for the first time to notice what she had thrown on in the dark.

Red high waisted shorts that were inside out with a yellow sports bra and fish net shirt that she had somehow managed to miss the arm holes and make her own. Horrified for a moment she shrugged it off,

"Sakura i need your help!" she grabbed the pinkettes hands with pleading eyes,

"Whats wrong?" Hachi looked around the slightly crowded waiting room, Sakura noticed and draped her arm around the older womans shoulders and pulled her into a side room.

"Whats wrong." Hachi stared at her hands in confusion, "I ugh...I'm late." Sakura blinked before it finally set in,

"Oh! oh ok! I'll go get a cup hold on!" Hachi snatched her hand with scared green eyes,

"Please dont say anything.." Sakura paused then smiled softly,

"I would never." Hachi nodded and released her.

Hachi sat on the examination table holding herself. Heart hammering until that was all she could hear was her breathing. When Sakura entered the room Hachi didnt even notice her. The pinkette looked up from her clipboard with a worried but soft gaze.

"Hachi," she called softly as she approached, placing a hand on the golden maned womans shoulder. Hachi jumped slightly, eyes fixed on the clipboard.

Sakura tried to talk to her but Hachi couldnt hear her, on the clip board she had read the results.

POSITIVE.

Breathing hitched, eyes watered as she felt herself slip into a panic attack. Loosing her breath Hachi stumbled to her feet only to drop into a crouch holding her stomach.

"Im pregnant. I'm pregnant. Im pregnant."

Sakura watched her with wide eyes, she squatted down beside her rubbing small circles on her back.

"Hachi, breath. Its ok, you're ok."

The lack of oxygen from hyperventilating had stars flicking around Hachi's vision before black creeped into the edges only to cloud out her sight.

Sakura grabbed the womans shoulders as she slumped towards the ground. The last thing Hachi heard was Sakura calling for a nurse.

Kakashi sat in his office as reports of Hachi running towards the hospital came rolling in, it had caused several accidents. Sighing heavily he stood and made a hand sign, he appeared infront of Sakura's office. Before he could knock she called out to him,

"Come in Kakashi, I know you're there."

Smirking lightly he opened the door, pausing as he stepped in,

"Well Sakura-chan." she gave him a stern look,

"You know i cant tell you anything." Kakashi sighed dramatically, glancing at her open file on Sakura's desk as she turned to get something.

"Just go ask her yoursel-" as she turned Kakashi was gone.

Hachi woke up groggy, she raised her arms to wipe her eyes when an uncomfortable tug on her hand made her look down. An IV was hooked to her, pausing to reach to touch it she felt the rooms ambience change. Without looking up she knew who was there,

"Kakashi." It was more of a statement than a greeting. The silence hung in the air, lifting her eyes they met his charcoal one. Hachi quickly looked away,

"What do you want?" Again silence, making her heart rate pick up. Hearing him step closer until he was right beside her, feeling the warmth of a hand hovering over hers.

"Is it true?" He knew it was but he needed her to confirm it. Hachi was silent for a moment but that moment felt like hours.

"Hachi, are you pregnant?" Hachi looked up at him, her hand automatically rising to her lower abdomen. Her eyes were confused, frightned.

"How did-" he reached up to caress her cheek, a dusting of pink across her cheeks made him smirk slightly. But the thing he needed to say hung in his throat, apparently she knew it because she brushed his hand away as she turned her eyes down to her hand on the growing life inside her.

"Its Asuma's." Kakashi froze, he rested his hand on her head, she glanced up at him. Understanding that was there caused a sob to rack her body. Wrapping her into a soft embrace, his masked lips on top of her head.

"I would get him but hes out on a mission." Hachi felt her heart skip a beat, he quickly assured her it was a simple D ranked mission. He sheepishly added that it was because he was still upset with him for making her cry that he made the Jonin go.

They stared at each other in silence as he sat on her bed. The realisation hitting them hard, Hachi was pregnant with Asuma's baby.

"If he doesnt step up i will." Kakashi said with absolute certainty. Hachi smiled at him, fear still lingering in her eyes.

"What if im not a good mother?" Kakashi scoffed and grinned under his mask.

"Youll be a great mom, stop worrying. Ill be here to help you as much as i can." he paused and tapped his chin with his pointer finger dramatically as he looked to the ceiling,

"Though im sure that i cant do diapers. Something in my genetic make up makes me completely unable to do it." Kakashi flashed her a crinkle eyed smile. Hachi burst into giggles, slowly turning into sobs as she continued to smile. Kakashi frowned and pulled her into a hug.

"Shhhh its ok."

Hachi didnt feel ok, what if Asuma didnt want the baby. The scarier question was what if he did. She closed her eyes, hand slowly rubbing her stomach. A new emotion took over as she finally understood. One that shook her to her core, the protective instincts of a mother who would do anything for her child.

"Even if i have to do this alone, I'm gonna take care of little peanut." she locked eyes with Kakashi, he smiled with a nod.

"You're not alone."

 **A.N.** **Sorry this is short and took longer than the others. At the beginning i was just writing something down without a plan but now i got it. Hopefully it will start getting better.**

 **And i know it seems heartless how she acted when she found out she was pregnant but Hachi isn't a horrible person. Everyone has moments of weakness amd uncertainty, especially when they're not sure that they are ready to be a parent.**


	5. Humor me!

It had been a few days since Hachi had been released from the hospital and much to her annoyance Kakashi insisted on staying with her.

"I just dont think you should be alone right now" She glowered at him casuing a sheepish smile to form on his masked lips as he scratched the back of his head.

"Im pregnant not feeble." Hachi growled as she walked out of the hospital doors. The Hokage nodded as he walked beside her,

"But what if a craving happens? You need someone to boss around and fetch things." She stopped abruptly, Kakashi glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you just using my pregnancy to get out of the huge amount of paperwork on your desk?" Again the sheepish smile appeared with a closed eye. Hachi snorted in amusement, she began walking again,

"I dont need help, plus when-" Hachi quickly closed her mouth, their playful banter grew quiet. The kunoichi sighed, she needed to stop this before it got out of hand. Turning to face Kakashi she was met with a crooked smirk, the understanding in his onix eye made her smile softly at him but it didnt reach her eyes.

"I know i shouldn't be there, but i cant just leave you alone now that you're pregnant." she interupted him with a snide comment which he ignored.

"You never left me alone before."

"My baby or not it doesnt matter to me." he rested a hand on her shoulder, his eye flashed through several emotions until it settled on one. Contentness. Hachi nodded but still didnt like the idea, knowing that if Asuma found out he wouldn't be happy. Another man helping her while she was pregnant with his baby.

Kakashi knew there wasnt a chance it was his, when Hachi had returned home the only men he knew she'd had sexual activity with was him and Asuma. But he hadn't been the one to fill her with his seed. Bitter regret burned in his scarred chest, the jealousy of the thought that another mans child was growing in her made him want to punch a hole into a wall. The thought appealed to him, the laid back and stoic man he was could imagine the reactions he'd recieve if he finally exploded into a rage. With a chuckle he followed her into the apartment.

Hachi gave an exhausted sign as she slumped into the couch face down with her arms at her side. Kakashi watched her, amusement bright in his eye.

"Hungry?" he asked as he moved into the kitchen. A muffled "Hmm." answered him causing a chuckle from the Hokage.

Hachi heard him rummaging around in her kitchen but was too exhausted to move, she drifted into sleep, only barely noticing a pair of strong callaced hands turning her head to allow her to breath better and the warmth of a blanket covering her.

The golden haired woman woke to the smell of something delicious. Mouth watering she sat up and stared at Kakashi, clasping a hand over her mouth stiffling a giggle. There in her kitchen was the Great Lord Hokage, the man who was known for his stoic and mystic personality. The Copy ninja who was well feared and a legand for being a genius. Watching this man standing in her kitchen wearing her pink apron while lightly swinging his hips as he danced around the kitchen. Pukkun and his ninja dogs helped set the table, they were wagging tails and bobbing their heads. None had noticed the little blonde woman watching them, beat red with hands over her mouth to hold in her laughter. She completely lost it when Kakashi stepped back and gave a light spin, hands on his hips as he stopped facing her.

Kakashi's eye grew wide, sweat dropping down his back as he realised he had completely embarrassed himself. Pukkun glanced from Kakashi to Hachi as the woman fell back on the couch holding her stomach laughing.

"Oh. my. Gods." she rolled off the couch onto her knees, back to him as tears ran down her face from her hyperventilating laughs. Kakashi snatched off the apron and flung it to Bull, he glanced down at Pukkun. The brown pug shrugged, then slapped a paw over his muzzle to keep from laughing a Hachi leaped up and did Kakashi's little spin. Kakashi frowned and crossed his arms,

"Ok i didnt do that girly arm swing thing." Hachi wiped her eyes while smiling at him.

"Oh i saw it perfectly!" She started dancing around like Kakashi had been causing Pukkun to look away. A snort of laughter escaped the small dog, he gave him a stank eye while Hachi pointed towards Pukkun,

"See!" she continued dancing around mocking him until with a sigh Kakashi chuckled at her. Hachi smiled and walked over to him, before Kakashi could reach for her his dogs were at her feet with wagging tails. The thundering tails on the tiled floor along with happy eyes on her made a squeal of joy escape her mouth as she gave a bounce.

"Boys! Oh i missed you all so much!" she squatted down to give scratches and pets, happy whimpers and licks as the dogs struggled to each get to her.

Kakashi smiled, a woman who loved his dogs was hard to come by. Most saw them and were scared, especially Bull the gaint bull dog. This woman was everything he could ask for. Witty enough to keep him interested when his excuses or saracasim came into play. Cunning and not a damsel in destress, personally he liked a woman who could handle herself when push came to shove. Not that hed allow anything to happen to her. But the main point that he loved was her kind heart, in his line of work those who were weak would parrish. But this woman had a sense of justice and followed her heart not the orders or what she should be. She had the gal to be different, something he hadnt really seen since Naruto growing up.

Kakashi studied her carefully, eye drifting over her body language and how she was relaxed but since her body was trained to be weapon she also seemed tense as if waiting for something to happen. His eye caught hers, the smile that she flashed him left him winded. He loved this woman, a feircly loyal love. He had had his flings with women, mostly for his own sexaul pleasure but this woman. She was different territory to him, the raw animal magnetism he felt for her was enough to make this normally aloof man open up.

Hachi bounced to her feet with a smile,

"Whats to eat, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow with a frown.

"Kakashi is just fine." Hachi ignored him and drifted over to help bring the food to the table. She paused when a certant smell hit her nose, shoving the Oyakodon onto the table before running for the bathroom clutching her stomach and a hand over her mouth.

Hachi sat on her knees as she voilently vomited into the toilet coughing as she finished. Groaning as her stomach rolled again, again she hurled. Flushing the toilet quickly as she heard his approach,

"Go away, i dont want you to see me like this." Hachi croaked as her stomach twisted again. Kakashi stepped forward, crouching behind her as he rubbed small circles on her back. She feebly pawed at him to leave,

"Hachi its ok." a cool hand on her forehead made her lay back into his chest. As much as she was embarrassed she couldnt help but feel releaved that his calm presence was there. Kakashi helped her to her feet, she went to the sink to rinse out her mouth. Kakashi watched her, concern in his gaze. As much as he was repulsed by the sound of someone throwing up he wanted to be there with her. She needed him and he was more than willing to be there for her.

"Feel better?" Hachi turned to him with an embarrassed smile,

"Actually, im kinda hungry." she frowned at her feet in disgust, chuckling Kakashi nodded to her.

"Ok, lets eat." he went to leave but stopped to dramatically look at the ceiling,

"Maybe ill give the Oyakodon to the dogs" Hachi slowly started turning a shade of green, Kakashi's eye widened as she turned to face the throne again.

"Sorry!"

Kakashi sat on her couch slowly stroking her hair from where her head rested in his lap, he had been reading when she had suddenly slumped into his lap in a dead sleep. As Kakashi read the book in his hand for probably the 20th time he noticed a certant chakra signature approuching the door. Putting away his book and forcing his chakra away as not to be detected. Kakashi watched the all too familiar chakra pace the hallway, pausing from time to time by the door. Hachi shifted in her sleep, mummbling about ninja dogs dancing. He pressed his lips into a fine line to keep a chuckle from leaving his masked mouth.

Asuma stood at her door, wanting to knock so desperately. He had come home to a cold empty house. He needed her but left at odds with himself. Hachi was his best friend but also the woman he had deep feelings for. Cursing himself under his breath as his knuckles hovered by the door for the 5th time.

" _Come on Sarutobi! Knock you fool!_ "

Asuma sighed as he pressed his forehead to the door, his inner struggle causing him to second guess when normally he'd just do it. Again he brought his knuckles close to the door, eyes closed as he weighed his options.

Hachi sat up rubbing her eyes, she had noticed Asuma's chakra close by even while sleeping. Then it hit her, she'd have to tell him. Hachi froze letting her hands fall into her lap. Kakashi watched her, noticing her spike in heart rate. He leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"Calm down Hach, stress is bad for the baby." Hachi turned her wide frightened orbs on him. There was a plea there,

' _Help me!_ ' her eyes screamed. Kakashi furrowed his brows together, not exactly sure how to help when a soft knock echoed around the room.

Hachi leaped to her feet clutching herself tightly. Kakashi stood with a glance at her then the door. He knew if he answered that door then when Asuma received the news he would immediately turn on Kakashi. He turned back to Hachi who was staring at the knob. Sighing to himself he went to go to answer the knocks but Hachi's hand caught his elbow.

"Kakashi." she whispered, and he knew what she meant instantly. He needed to leave. Kakashi didnt look at her, for fear that the hurt he was feeling would show on his face. Nodding once he turned to the window and leaped out. Hachi watched him go, heart ripping. She had hurt him, again.

Another soft knock reached her ears. Gathering all her courage she went to the door, swinging it open. They stared at each other in awkward silence. Hachi stepped back as a signal to come in. Asuma walked into the room, he instantly noticed another mans scent. Heart sinking as he knew who it was. Pretending not to notice he turned to face her as she closed the door.

"Asuma, we should talk." There it was, she was choosing Kakashi. He followed her to the couch, eyes downcast. Hachi sat facing him with her knees to her chest,

"Asuma i- well I'm-" pausing to gather her thoughts, He turned to face her as well, one bent leg on the couch with his foot dangling off while the other foot rested on the ground. He tried to smile reassuringly to her but he must have looked broken because she looked away.

"Asuma im-" he reached out to hold her hand, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles.

"Just tell me." he murmured.

Hachi stared at him for a moment,

"Asuma, im pregnant."

"I understand you lov-" he had his response to her rejection ready but when he finally understood what she said he froze eyes growning wide. Now it was her time to wait, smiling softly she squeezed his hand. Asuma turned his eyes on her,

"Who-" she raised an eyebrow at him,

"Asuma...you're the only man ive had sex with since ive been home." He swallowed hard as he stared at her,

"So im...Thats my..."

Kakashi sat on the roof across the street watching them. He couldve used his sharigan to read their lips but he didnt want to see it. He watched as Asuma leaped to his feet with a wide smile, pulling Hachi into his arms and spinning her around before setting her down on the floor again. Hachi smiled softly at the man before her, causing a scowl to set on Kakashi's face. He looked away when Asuma swooped down to kiss her in his joy. Kakashi ground his teeth slightly as he stood to his feet, hands shoved into his pockets. The Hokage glanced back at the blonde woman, he found his eye meeting hers as Asuma was talking animated beside her while pacing. Kakashi looked away and vanished in a swirl of smoke.

Hachi walked down the busy market place street, she needed to get groceries. She paused to inspect a tomatoe when a voice behind her formed a smile on her face.

"Hmm i hate tomatoes." she giggled as she paid for two before moving on to leeks. "Yuck." the voice commented again.

"Shush you." she chided, a grumble of playful annoyance answered her. Hachi paid with a smile as she turned to walk along farther, knowing he was following her.

"Dont you have paperwork to do?" she asked with a smile in her voice. A "Hmm" answered her, she put on a pout as she turned to face him.

"You're gonna leave a poor helpless pregnant woman to fend for herself on the hard streets of Konaha?"

Kakashi widened his eye in shock, "Oh what was i thinking. i couldnt leave you to be robbed by senior hullagins and rampaging small children." he shook his head as he narrowed his eye.

"Careful that little old ladie looks suspicious." Hachi gasped dramatically before cowarring behind him, peeking out with big doe eyes.

"She does look shifty. You have to protect me."

"Shes too powerful, id be no match for her. Run while you can." he paused as he glanced down at her baby bump, "Well actually to tend to waddle now." Hachi frowned, their banter instantly died. Kakashi grinned at her under his mask.

"Thanks, now i really hope she beats you with her purse." Kakashi chuckled as he shoved a hand in his pocket. It was nice to play around with her again. They both knew he had been avoiding her for about six months. Kakashi's eye drifted down to her baby bump again, she was big but the glow on her face made him smile. She was beautiful. His eyes took in her appearance, her curly blonde hair was now shoulder length. He wanted to run his hands through the soft locks but refrained himself. The tight black maturity tank top with a pair of black skinny jeans made him grin. Her sense of fashion was still there, and he couldnt help but chuckle at her ninja sandals. She was wearing Asuma's spairs, her poor feet were probably swollen. He did notice the slight swelling of her breasts, the way her mouth was slightly plumper. His mouth watered at the thought of making them even more so by his mouth. She was beautiful, the glow was there. Kakashi noticed she was staring at him with a raised eyebrow,

"Huh?"

"You werent listening were you." He grinned at her causing her to sigh at him but he noticed her eyes were bright with joy. Part of him was cursing himself for seeing her but the other part of himself must be a masochist.

"I said im glad youre here."

"Hmm, whys that?"

"So you can help me carry this crap." Kakashi chuckled as he took the bags from her, holding them over his shoulder with one hand. A question lingered on his lips, but again she saw through him.

"We're ok." Kakashi nodded without looking at her.

"We're having a boy." Kakashi turned to face her with a wide eye. Hachi rubbed her belly with soft affectionate eyes.

"Any names yet?" He was honestly curious, he wanted to be there for her but also didnt want to step on Asuma's toes. Asuma was the father, not him. As much as he wished he was.

"I like Kurodo." Kakashi scrunched his nose at her,

"Cold? Hmm i don't like it." Hachi sighed as they walked towards her apartment.

"Asuma wants the name him Kasai." she made a face, he laughed as he stopped at the stairs. Hachi paused, her eyes rounding when she understood he wasn't coming up. She reached for her bags, eyes downcast. The Hokage rubbed the back of his neck,

"Hachi, i would but you know as well as i that Asuma wouldnt like that." Hachi rounded on him with a snarl,

"Yeah well he can shove it! I'm tired of being treated like im fragile and being kept cooped up in that damn room!" Kakashi raised his hands up in surrender with a wide eye,

"Okay okay. Ill come up." She smiled then turned to walk up the stairs after Kakashi took the bags and followed her.

"Dear Gods, pregnancy pheromones are scary." he mummbled under his breath.

They entered her apartment, his nose instantly picking up on Asuma's scent washing over everything. Kakashi looked around noticing the Jonin's stuff about. Asuma's scent was making his nose crinkle in disgust and agitation. Hachi was busy putting the food while Kakashi stepped over to the window to look out. The sound of a faint snore made his ear prick, annoyance coursing through him.

"He let you carry that while he slept in?" his voice raised in shock and anger. Hachi turned to give him a stinging reply but a noise in the bedroom made Kakashi turn to see Asuma in the doorway. The Jonin was in nothing but boxers as he stepped into the living room.

"Kakashi, what brings you to our home?" The Hokage bit back a snarl as the bearded man claimed his territory through the statement. Hachi let out a sigh as she went to sit on the couch in front of Kakashi who was behind the couch at the open windows.

"We met at the market and i invited him." her voice almost begging him to comment on it, and the way she had snapped at him when they were outside Kakashi knew better than to say a word. Apparently Asuma did too, he nodded once before turning to her with a stern face,

"You were suppose to wake me, I was going to go with you." Hachi glared at him,

"Im not feeble!"

"Yes i know, i just wanted to go with you. I've been away so much lately and i miss spending time with you." Looking at her stomach as she blushed. Hachi didnt say anything. Asuma smiled at her before turning to Kakashi, smile fading.

"So."

"Hmm."

Kakashi leaned his forearms on the back of the couch behind Hachi. Asuma went to grab a cigarette off the coffee table but stoped himself. Hachi puckered her lips as she glanced around, an awkward silence hung over them.

"So i heard you're stepping down as Hokage." Kakashi turned his gray eye on the half naked man before him.

"Hmm, yeah I've had my fill of being Hokage." Hachi looked over her shoulder with a smile,

"So does that mean Naruto-" Kakashi shrugged lightly, she sighed playfully.

Hachi turned to Asuma, eyes fixed on his blue boxer briefs,

"Go put some clothes on." flinging a throw pillow at him, Asuma chuckled as he dodged the soft weapon.

"Yes, honey." he turned and walked into the bedroom.

"Honey?" Hachi raised an eyebrow towards where the tanned shinobi left. Kakashi watched Hachi, eyebrow furrowed slightly.

"Pet names are normal in a relationship." the silver maned man said, Hachi turned on him with a glare.

"Me and Asuma arent in a relationship."

Kakashi felt geneuin shock course through his body, Hachi must have noticed it and laughed.

"Were gonna be parents together not get married. We did try and make it work but it just didn't." Hachi tilted his head at him with a knowing smile.

"Is that why you never came around?" but before the soon to be retired Hokage could answer Asuma swaggered into the room. Kakashi noticed the emotions shinning beneath that happy facade.

"You're needed at the Mansion. Sorry forgot to tell you that." Asuma turned on him with annoyance,

"What? When?" Kakashi pretended to look at his nonexistent watch, "Hmm about an hour ago." Asuma cursed under his breath and he stooped down to kiss Hachi's baby bump before running out the door.

Hachi glanced back at Kakashi, her eyes bright with humor.

Kakashi leaped over the couch to sit beside her. The kunoichi smiled at him while absenmindedly stroking her stomach. Kakashi watched her hand closely, eye widened when he saw her belly roll.

"Hes stretching." the mother to be said but Kakashi had barely heard her. His eye focused on the movements across her skin. Hachi grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, Kakashi tried to pull away but she refused him.

"Its ok Kakashi."

He wasnt sure of himself. This battle hardened man who could enter the fray of war without blinking was scared to touch the woman before him. Scared his rough hands would somehow hurt her vauble cargo. Scared the blood that was on his hands would somehow taint the bundle growing within her. All of that faded when something thumped into his palm, a shocked but happy noise left his mouth as he stared in wonder at her belly.

Hachi watched him closely, picking up on his fear but also the curiosity there. When his eye brightened after the kick to his hand she felt raw emotion taking over. Tears swelled in her eyes. This man before her had nothing left not that he seemed to allow himself to have anything. He was so scared of letting himself feel, she was scared that he might never actually live.

"You know, I've been thinking. " Kakashi glanced at her while rubbing his big hand softly across her belly, callaces catching on the fabric every now and then.

"He's gonna need an Uncle." Hachi smiled at him as she placed her hand on his.

"Hmm." was all he could say, he knew she wanted him to be her and the boys life. But that part of him he always ignored when it came to her kept screaming for him to run. His self control was perfect until it came to this woman, she had a way of making his walls crumble.

"Hachi, I-"

"I know i have no right, but these pass few months have been lonely without you." Kakashi pulled his hand away as he stood up. This woman. She was breaking his walls again, the ones he had built to keep her out. Her scent, her touch, her voice was enough to make him loose himself.

Running a hand through his messy silver tossled hair he sighed heavily.

"Im sorry, i shouldn't have said anything." Hachi stood, hand on her lower back for support as she waddled over to pick up the thrown pillow from earlier. Closing his eye he fought off the urge to console her. A hiss of pain made him snap open his eye, he was next to her in a second.

"Whats wrong? Is it the baby?" feeling completely useless as his hands fluttered around her in an attempt to help. She giggled as she turned to look up at him, eyes glossed with annoyance and discomfort.

"Kakashi its fine, hes just stretching thats all." Kakashi let out a breath he hadnt known he was holding.

"We need a safeword, one you can say when you think hes coming." Hachi thought for a moment before grinning,

"Scarecrow." Kakashi frowned,

"I dont think Asuma would appreciate that very much." Hachi shrugged, her eyes growing hot with annoyance.

"This baby is also mine, damnit. So who gives a flying fuck what Asuma wants." Kakashi raised an eyebrow while she shoved his hands away.

"Ugh I'm over trying to please everyone else. What about what i want?" Hachi walked over to the open window, her back to him.

' _I stand corrected, pregnancy pheromones are frightening._ '

Hachi rounded on him with big tear filled angered eyes,

"My safeword is Scarecrow, damnit! So get over it!"

At 8 months pregnant she was ready to be done. And she could care less what people thought when she told them so. Most understood, the ones who had been pregnant before. In a constant cycle of being uncomfortable, unable to sleep and needing to pee every few minutes. The worst part was how everyone treated her like she couldnt walk alone or carry a loaf of bread. Kakashi had stood in for Asuma while he had been gone for 2 months now, and as much as she liked him being around she also wanted to straggle him. His babying of her was sweet but it started growing annoying quick when he wouldnt let her do anything. She had once joked that he might as well start carrying her since he wouldnt let ger do anything anyway. You can imagine how that turned out.

Hachi was happy when Kakashi had heard word from Lord Seventh that Asuma would be returning home within a few days. She was beginning to get very uncomfortable, more than once a cramp would rip through her abdomen with enough pressure to make her groan in pain. Kakashi had been staying with her, worried that if he left she could go into labor without anyone there. But that was soon tochange very quickly.

Hachi glared at the masked man before her with pure unfiltered rage. For the sixth time that day Kakashi had refused her to do anything. She could feel the rage creeping up her spine, taste it on her tounge. Never had she felt this much pent up aggression, her small frame quaking as she sat on her couch with hands balled at her sides. Kakashi returned the glare, they had equally made the other so pissed that the tension in the room was almost suffocating.

Kakashi inhaled and exhaled as he tried to steady himself, she was driving him crazy. Her constant state of annoyal and irratation had caused her to snap at him if he so much as gave her a sideways glance. Staring at her now he could see her building, eyes red from lack of sleep along with dark cicrles around them. His anger disolved as he saw it, she wasn't used to this. The babying and coddling, it was making her fighting spirit awaken. Hachi openly glared at him.

"Im sorry, its just you shouldnt be-"

"Shut it! Stop trying to tell me what i can or cant do!" she stood, body still shaking from the anger.

"I dont need you to help me! Im not fragile or delicate!" Kakashi quickly lost all patients with her, again his self control around this damn woman flew out the window.

"You're pregnant! You cant do the things you normally do!" they stood nose to nose,

"I cant even shower without you listening damnit!"

"You could slip! Why does this have be a battle with you!?" Hachi lost it, she shoved him with enough force to slide him into the wall a few feet away.

"Get out! Get the fuck out!"

Tears streaming down her face, Kakashi turned stiffly and walked out slamming the door so hard the door frame cracked. Hachi grabbed the small potted plant on the coffee table, flinging it right were his head had been at the door. It shattered leaving a dent in the oak wood.

Panting Hachi glared at the door, eyes filled with tears. Turning on her heels she went to her room and slammed the door, violently ripping the hinges off as it slammed into the side of the couch. She crawled into bed, adrenaline pumping. Hachi laid on her side, the only position she could sleep in now. Grabbing a pillow she shoved it between her knees and closed her eyes.

Kakashi stormed out of the apartment complex, coming face to face with Gai.

"Ah my arch rival! Thats the sound of a youthful argument! The power of Love!" Gai flashed his a dazzling smile, Kakashi curced himself, of course it would be Gai.

"Whatever you say." the copy ninja turned to walk down the dark street but Gai gripped his shoulder.

"Come lets enjoy our youth! Besides Kakashi, you look like you need a beer!" The green suited man let his head fall back as booming laugther left his mouth.

"Ugh no thanks, im headed home to feed my fish." with that he poofed away leaving behind smoke.

Kakashi flopped on his bed after removing his all his clothes except his boxers. He glared at the ceiling, racking his brain over their argument. Finally sleep washed over him, soft snores echoing around the small room.

Hachi tossed and turned all night, unable to get comfortable. She went to call out to Kakashi, she'd call him to come lay with her when she couldnt sleep. His presence would let her relax. She closed her mouth when she remembered he wasnt there. Hachi gritted her teeth as she felt her abdomen pinching in a cramp again. She'd dealt with those annoying pains for a day and a half now. She went to stand, rubbing her belly as she went to the bathroom to pee.

Hachi wiped and out of habit she glanced at it, her heart stopped. A smear of blood clear as day on the white tissue. Unable to process this she dropped it into the toilet. She stood but quickly doubled over with a grunt of pain as a cramp like no other ripped through her. She instantly looked at the clock to time this contraction. She'd been having contractions which was normal but they didnt feel like this.

Seven minutes passed as she sat on her bed when another cut into her, she tried to steady her breathing. The pain wasn't as bad as the many battle wounds she'd had but it did hurt. Mostly it was an annoyance, she gripped the comforter as another one hit her almost right on top of the other. She regretted kicking Kakashi out, now that she was sure that she was going into labor.

"Damn him." He was right, the one time he wasnt around would be when she'd be going into labor. Hachi tried to stand when a pressure built up between her legs, it was uncomfortable and now boardline painful. She had to quickly sit on the edge of the bed as a contraction tore through her, she bared her teeth and clutched the comforter into her hands.

"Shit!" she quickly bit her thumb as she pulled out a scroll from her nightstand. Wiping it across the paper she made the hand signs. A black cat with red leaf village head bandana on his head appeared.

"Kai-" she threw her head back as she swallowed a groan.

"Find Kakashi Hatake tell him Scarecrow!"

"Yes ma'am." Kai lept to the window then down onto an oning. Nose in the air, he quickly picked up on the lingering scent of the man.

"Target locked." he flipped off the cloth and ran down the road following the scent until it suddenly vanished.

"Hmm" The big black feline closed his eyes as his ears swiveled atop his head. Using the chakra he had he channeled it into his ears. He heard babys crying to the north, love making close by to the west. His ears twitched as they picked up on the soft snores a block away Northeast of his position.

"Target locked."

Leaping on the rooftops the cat ran at breakneck speed toward the man his master asked him to find. He launched into the room through the open window. He neatly walked across the kunai as they were thrown towards him. Flipping until his paws hit the wall opposite of the window, springing off the sheetrock he landed in the bed at Kakashi's feet. Kunai aimed at his face, the cat stood unflinching.

"Kakashi Hatake, i have a message for you." The man sat up until moonlight washed over his silver hair.

"State it."

"Scarecrow." with that Kai vanished, leaving a stunned Kakashi.

Hachi breathed from her mouth, panting slightly as she sat on the edge of the bed, toes curled with her head hanging back. His scent washed over her causing a relieved gasp escape her,

"Kaka-" her chin hit her chest and her knees curled up as her hands ripped the comforter. Kakashi stooped down to scoop her up when a splash of water covered his left arm and the floor. Hachi couldnt hold back the scream of agony any longer. Kakashi one handed made a sign and they vanished from the room. Hachi clutched his shirt as they appeared in the waiting room at the hospital.

"Shes in labor, we need a doctor!"

The nurses behind the desk lept into action, one made a call while the other ran to his side,

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"I dont know but her water broke."

The nurse nodded once before running down the hall calling for him to follow her.

Hachi was laid in a bed, she screamed as the pressure betweened her legs felt like she was going to explode. Swatting at the nurse who tried to put an IV in her,

"Get him out!" she snarled, eyes blazing with tears from pain dropping onto her chest. Kakashi stepped to her side, sliding in behind her on the bed. He pulled her body into his and said,

"They will, im here its ok." Hachi panted heavily, the nurse finally successfully getting a IV in her.

"Ill get the doctor." with that she left, Hachi instantly tensed up, gribbing his knees. Kakashi forced down a flinch as her nails dug into his skin harshly.

"Im here everything will be ok." Hachi relaxed her grip but was still tense.

"Asuma." her voice raw from screaming but he could detect the sadness. He was going to miss his son being born. Kakashi ran his hands up and down her arms,

"Shhh its ok."

Sakura stepped into the room, she paused but only for a moment to take in the scene before her. She hadnt been expecting her old teacher there, Asuma had been the only one to come with Hachi to the ultrasounds and check ups.

Sakura stepped forward, snapping gloves into place.

"Ok Hachi, lets see."

 **A.N.:**

 **Its not the greatest but im still trying. Be warned the next chapter will be graphic with details of the birthing process. Get ready to meet Hachi's son! Hope you've enjoyed so far.**


	6. Revival!

Sakura helped hachi remove her clothes, leaving the mother to be naked as the pinkette ordered a nurse to get her a gown. Slinging on the garment paused as a contraction ripped through Hachi. She swallowed down the scream midway through the ear splitting screech. Kakashi coddled her to his chest as she gripped tightly onto his thighs. When the pressure subsided she let out a ragged breath of relief, tears welling with tears.

Sakura quickly angled Hachi down slightly, much to Hachis disbelief she felt small fingers open the already stretched area.

"Ok Hachi its time to push. But when i say stop you have to stop or you could rip or hurt the baby." Hachi nodded obediently, Kakashi quickly took off his headband and gloves as Sakura called him to come see. Lifting Hachi up gently he stood and replaced his presence with pillows.

"What?! Hell no!! Dont you dare go look!!"

Sakura pulled out the stirrups that held her thighs apart and up. Taking her hand Kakashi kissed it,

"I wont look if you don't want-" his sentence was cut short as he saw her face twist in pain. The sound of a snap along with her screech brought Sakura to look between the kunoichi's legs,

"Push push push" Hachi grunted with teeth bared, sweat dripping down her face. Kakashi stroked her wet hair off her forehead, barely aware of his hand throbbing from the two broken knuckles.

"1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10, stop." Hachi let out a breath, face beat red from exerting herself.

"One more time and his head will be out, then youll have to push again quickly."

Hachi nodded, her free hand grabbing her thigh tightly.

"Ok Hachi, push!" pain ripped through her, screaming as she tried again to force out the head.

"1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10, stop." before Hachi could catch her breath Sakura ordered her to push once more.

"1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10, youre doing great." Hachi could smell the iron tang in the air now, the smell of blood made her head swim. The pressure was lesser now but still enough to be painful.

"One more push and hes out." Hachi felt tears slipping down her face, A cool hand wiped them away along with a rough emotional voice telling her softly,

"Almost done Hach, you can do this." Hachi couldnt answer him, she felt the need to push. Gritting her teeth she pushed unable to stop herself.

Sakura must have noticed because she was ready to grabbed the baby as it slid out. Hachi felt her body relax as she slipped into the matress with a groan. Kakashi's cool hand vanished, she tried to sit up but her head swimming wouldnt allow the blonde woman.

"Wheres my baby?" she croaked weakly, eyes fuzzy as she tried to make out the scene before her. Her eyes focused on Kakashi cutting the umbilical cord, his eyes glossed over with powerful emotions as he stared at the baby in Sakura's arms.

"Is he ok?" her worried voice caught Kakashi's attention imediatly,

"Hes fine, theyre removing the liquid from his nose and mouth." and as if on cue a shrill squeal reached her ears. Hachi forced her tired head to rise as she locked on the baby being wiped down. She saw Kakashi talking to her but she didnt hear anything as her eyes took in the beautiful bundle before her. Tears rolled down her face, a smile spreading wide. The nurse approached with her baby swaddled into a soft blue blanket.

When he was put in her arms he opened his tiny pink mouth to let out a silent scream. Hachi cooed to him softly,

"Shhh baby its ok." she whispered, tears dripping on the blanket.

Kakashi watched them, his eyes glistening as he looked away to rub them discreetly. He hadnt even noticed Sakura leave until she stuck her head in signalling for him to join her outside the room in the hall. His stomach dropped as he took in her face before she left to go into the hall again. Casting a glance at the mother and son he quickly left the room. Turning he froze, there before him was Naruto himself.

"Whats going on?" the silver haired man asked while Naruto stared at him solemnly.

"Im sorry but i need to speak with Hachi."

"She's just given birth. Tell me."

The blonde Hokage closed his eyes for a moment before saying something that sent Kakashi into a tail spin.

"Asuma's dead." Kakashi stared at him, not sure exactly what he was hearing. Then the only thing that registered was confusion.

"And you come here to tell Hachi that right after habing his baby?!" his voice quiet and almost pleading, as if he was hoping it was all a crued joke. Naruto looked away, forcing down his tears. Sakura glanced at her hands while Kakashi tried to understand.

"How? When?"

"He was sent with his team to gather information on some rouge ninja in the area. They were ambushed and Asuma was killed."

Kakashi turned to face the wall, placing a hand out to stabilize himself. With a snarl the masked ninja slammed his fist into the concrete wall, forgetting about his already broken knuckles. Sakura gasped, stepping over to heal him which he waved off as blood dripped on the white tile floor. He turned almost in a daze like stupor, walking into Hachi's room. She turned her joyous face on him causing him to force down a cringe. Her face dropped into a shocked expression,

"Kakashi! Your hand!" he stepped roboticly over to her, his eyes unable to focus.

"Hachi, i have to tell you something." she paused with her head tilted. Kakashi motioned for the nurse to take the baby, causing Hachi to reach out for her son when the nurse did, then look at Kakashi,

"What the hell?" Kakashi grabbed her hands with his uninjured one.

"Hachi its about Asuma." Hachi froze, her face going blank for a moment before her green orbs rounded out and her jaw clenched.

"No...no Kakashi. Please..." Kakashi swallowed hard, eyes stinging.

"Hes dead Hachi." Hachi flinched, slamming her eyes closed she shook her head. Snatching her hands away.

"No youre lying!" Kakashi reached to caress her face but she smacked his hand away.

"No please Kakashi! He was suppose to be here! Here to meet his son!" a sob racked her body as her breathing hitched. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she slammed her balled fists agaisnt the mans chest. Kakashi held her to him as she tried to fight agaisnt him.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" grabbing handfuls of his shirt she shoved her face into his chest, her body shaking as sorrow poured from her eyes and broken heartedness ripped from her throat.

Kakashi closed his eyes and rested his cheek on her hair, silent tears drifting into the blonde curls.

Hachi turned on Naruto with eyes brimmed in hot tears, lips curled into a snarl,

"This is your fault! Whyd you send him!? There are plenty of ninjas who couldve went!"

"Asuma knew the risk when he accepted the mission." Naruto answered firmly but her accusations had hit home for him.

"That idiot" her voice broke, "That stupid smiling moron!" though she cursed him they all knew she didnt mean it. They could see her breaking, her eyes dulling over in her grief.

The sound of a squeal jolted Hachi away from the silver maned ninja, her eyes locked on the baby in the nurse's arms. She reached out for him, the nurse brought him to her.

"Shhh its ok, im here...im here" she rocked the bundle agaisnt her softly, letting his tiny hand grip her pinky finger.

"I thought of a name." tears dripped onto the tiny fingers clutching her finger. Kakashi nodded,

"What is it?"

"Fukkatsu. Sarutobi Fukkatsu."

Kakashi heard a soft gasp as Sakura heard the name, he faught down the lump in his throat.

"Revival." Naruto murmured softly, Kakashi turned to her with a sad smile.

"I like it." Hachi turned her eyes on his, there in the depths of the green was a cold determination, a promise.

She would do anything and everything to keep this child safe even if it meant dying for him.

Everyone turned to look at Fukkatsu.

He was bronze like his fathers skin tone, the same raven black hair that almost looked blue. A small group of four black dots resting in the middle of his forehead. The same two black banded birth marks his mother had on her biceps along with one on each of his forearms. Hachi gasped as she stared at the dots, heart racing as she gently ran a finger lightly over them.

"Fukkatsu welcome to Konaha."

Hachi couldnt allow herself to sink into the greif that threatened to spill over.

 _'Asuma, im sorry you never got to meet your son, my friend._ _Watch over him, give him your strength. Help me make him the best shinobi he can be._ '

 **Im sorry this ones short. And i know this was suppose to be about a love triangle thing but this story has a mind of its own so im gonna run with it. Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
